Fairy's Kaiser
by reppuzan
Summary: After a portal experiment gone awry Kyle, better known as the legendary Nova Warrior Kaiser, finds himself transported from the world of Grandis to Fiore of X791. How will Fairy Tail be changed by their dragon-like newcomer? Especially with three dragon slayers in the guild!
1. Chapter 1 - Arrival in a New Land

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Maplestory as they belong to their respective owners.**_

* * *

**Mountains outside of Magnolia Town, Fiore - Year 791X**

* * *

"Ow, ow, ow . . . " muttered Kyle as he rubbed his head from the rough landing. He was around sixteen years old. He had light blue hair and eyes, with a very lightly tanned complexion. He was also well muscled for his age due to all of the battles he was forced to fight for the sake of his people. He would pass for any normal human if it weren't for three things. The first is a pair of small curved horns that grew out of the top of his head. The second is the pair of dragon-like wings that stuck out from his back. The third is the fact that he has a reptilian tail.

He was better known as the Nova Warrior, Kaiser, in the Maple World and his home world of Grandis. He had volunteered as one of Edea's subjects in the creation of a new interdimensional portal under the reasoning that as arguably his race's toughest warrior, he'd be able to make it back in one piece. Unfortunately, Edea had lost control of the experiment and the coordinates for his destination became random, thus his ending up in this unknown land.

"Where am I?" he thought aloud as he surveyed his surroundings. He had landed in the middle of a lush green forest, overlooking a sparkling lake of deep blue. He looked at the ground before glancing at the sky and the ground, seeing that they were the same colors as the lake and forest respectively.

"Well this place seems friendly enough." Kyle said as he began looking for signs of a town. He walked for an hour or two before reaching a cliff. As he gazed out over it he saw a large and lively looking town filled with tall buildings built from white and gray stone brick with roofs of every possible color. A number of rivers the same azure color as the lake he landed near ran through the town. The whole town was a sight to see, but two buildings stuck out in particular. The first was a massive cathedral in the town's center with two towers adorned with decorative windows and gothic adornments. The second was an equally massive building on the edge of town. It looked like a castle with its roofs colored crimson and what appeared to be a golden plaque over the entrance. It was too far away to read, but it clearly showed that whoever owned the building had great influence.

"I guess I'll ask the people around town about where I am." he said as he started towards the town. He stopped as he remembered he was in his full armor, a crimson plate mail covered in golden highlights which made it resemble dragon scales. His pointed helm caused his horns to grow through the slots, making him seem rather imposing. He was armed with his massive zweihander Kaiserium which was adorned in similar decorations. Realizing that he'd probably scare the locals in his current outfit, he dispelled his armor and sword in a small burst of flame, leaving him in his comfortable burgundy casual wear with brown trousers and shoes. He took an old hat from his backpack made by Selene, a kindly elderly lady he often helped out in his spare time, and wore it to hide his horns. By tucking his wings and tail into his shirt and trousers he completed his disguise before starting back down the mountain towards the town.

* * *

**Streets of Magnolia Town**

* * *

"Wow, Pantheon is nothing like this town." Kyle thought in awe as he walked through the town. The streets were crowded with people, all cheerfully chattering and sharing the news of the day. Kyle was glad that they spoke the same language as him, otherwise communicating would have been awkward.

"Get your silver Celestial Spirit Keys right here. Only twenty thousand Jewels for the Key of Canis Minor!" yelled an older looking bald man.

"Hey mister, I want to ask you something." said Kyle to the merchant.

"Ah what will it be lad. Are you interested in these Celestial Spirit Keys that I have in stock?"

"Actually, no, but I have to ask you a few questions."

"About my merchandise perhaps?" said the merchant, clearly trying to make a sale.

"Sorry, but I'm kind of lost. You see I've traveled from far away but I forgot to bring a map. Could you tell me where I am?" Kyle was rather proud of his use of words. He technically hadn't lied, but still asked a question that would get him his answer without revealing his origins. Edea might have praised him.

"Where have you been, living under a rock boy? Well I'll tell you. We're in Magnolia Town on the continent of Fiore, a land full of people with the gift of Magic."

"Gift of magic? You mean there are people without it?" Kyle wasn't very studious... or smart, but he knew that where he came from there were thousands if not millions of magicians or at least people who could use some kind of magic. Even he could use a little of it.

"Of course not! It is plentiful, but in some places only ten percent of people have magic in this world you know!"

"Huh, really?"

"Geez, you must have come from really far out if you never learned about any of this."

"You have no idea..." Kyle said, scratching his head.

"Tell you what, I'll tell you everything you need to know as long as you recommend people to buy from my shop."

"That sounds fair."

And so the man told Kyle all about Fiore. Kyle learned that despite the fact that only a fraction of people could actually use magic, it was a part of everyone's daily lives in the form of tools, appliances, and other things. Mages gathered in guilds lead by Guild Masters who were in turn governed by the Magic Council. Guilds were basically large clubs where Mages could hang out, make friends, and take jobs to earn money. Overall, Magnolia Town and by extension Fiore seemed like a really nice place, especially compared to war-scarred Helisium.

"Thanks for everything, mister, I'll make sure that people learn about your shop!"

"Not a problem kid, just make sure you buy something next time!"

Kyle continued to run through the town, taking in the sights, before coming to a realization. How was he going to get home? He thought to himself for a moment before saying,

"It's probably not a problem. Edea's really smart (and probably old, but she'd vaporize me if I said that) she'll find me in no time." as he walked off.

* * *

**Meanwhile back at Pantheon...**

* * *

Edea slammed her fist on the table in anger. "It'll take weeks, months, or maybe even years to get him back! Damn it, how could the experiment end in failure like that!"

"Now Edea, getting riled up is not the solution." said Fenelle, the Head Priestess.

"She's right Edea," agreed the laid-back priest Kylan, "if we just think this through we'll retrieve Kaiser without a problem."

"With all due respect to Cartalion and Piston we're defenseless without Kaiser. We won't survive a full onslaught from Magnus's remaining army without him!"

"Then we'll have to ask for some help from the Maple Warriors again." calmly replied Fenelle.

"We also have the lovely Angelic Buster to help us too." said Kylan pointed out while remaining relaxed.

"They have their own problems, we can't expect them to just come to our aid every time we need it! There's also the issue where we don't know if Kaiser even _survived_ the transport! It was unstable and incredibly dangerous!"

"That's enough!" boomed Beldar, the Head Priest, "Squabbling will get us nowhere. News of these events is to remain classified. We can't have the people in a panic because their hero is missing."

The group began to return to work silently, hoping that they'd be able to get their hero back before something terrible happened.

"Stay safe, Kyle." thought Fenelle as she continued her research.

* * *

**In front of the Second Fairy Tail Building**

* * *

It wasn't long until Kyle remembered that he had no usable money (they used Jewels not Mesos) and that he was _really_ hungry. He hoped that if he joined a guild and earned some money, he'd be able to buy something to eat. The problem was, the immense building he saw in the distance was apparently empty, having belonged to a guild named Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail was apparently Fiore's top guild until about seven years ago, when all of its ace members, including the guild master, vanished on a trip. It then became a laughing stock as they struggled to get along, being forced to move out into a run down old tavern on a hill quite a ways from the city. Kyle now stood in front of that old tavern.

"Well, here goes nothing." He shoved open the doors and found the building rather empty, going against Fairy Tail's reputation. There were only a small handful of people inside, including a boy wearing a red vest, a blue haired old man, and an equally old brown haired man smoking a pipe by a small bar.

"Go to hell Twilight Ogre!" he heard the blue haired man say, "Haven't you done enough already?" "_**Purple Rain!**_" he yelled, shooting a salvo of purple orbs of fire at Kyle.

"Whoa!" Kyle was taken by surprise and narrowly dodged the barrage of flames by jumping over them in time.

"Wait a second, I'm not from this Twilight Ogre guild!" he said waving his hands as a sign of being peaceful.

"Really? Then why are you here kid?" said the brown haired man taking a smoke from his pipe, "You're here to mock us aren't you?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Why else? We went from being a big name to the scrappy in as little as seven years!"

"Actually, I kind of wanted to join the guild. I need to take some jobs because I don't have any money."

Kyle's stomach grumbled noisily. "I'm also really hungry." he said leaning over at his hunger pangs with an uncomfortable look on his face.

The blue haired man paused, stunned, before laughing, "Why didn't you just say so kid! We're rather short on members so everyone is welcome." he said leading Kyle to the bar. "Hey Reedus, get this kid something to eat!"

A thin looking man with tightly curled orange hair wearing a black vest came out with a small meal of meat and potatoes. Kyle salivated at the dish, having not eaten anything in hours. He immediately dug in, despite the fact that it wasn't the greatest thing in the world, any kind of food was welcome at this point.

"Sorry about the food kid. It's all we have. As you can see we're not exactly getting jobs on a regular basis here."

"Don't worry. I've lived off army rations, this is great by comparison. The name's Kyle. Nice to meet you!"

"Army rations huh, you've had it rough then kid. The name's Macao, I'm serving as the fourth guild master of Fairy Tail. The man over here is Wakaba, he's my best friend and adviser. The couple over there are Bisca and Alzack. The dancing guy is Vijeeter. The fat guy is Droy, and the man sitting next to him Jet. The guys by the request board are Nab and Warren. The girl with glasses is Laki, and here is our waitress Kinana." He paused as he looked over at a sad boy reading a magazine in the corner, "That's my son Romeo," Macao sighed, "he was... hit hard when the team went missing those seven years ago."

"We're losing guild members again, geez." said a man with auburn hair and a goatee as he walked in the door.

"That's Max. As you can see we aren't that popular at the moment. Hey everyone! Great news! We have a new guild member!"

Everyone in the room turned around in shock. "Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Are you serious?"

"Who would want to join us now?"

"Are you sure he isn't pulling our chain?"

"My name is Kyle, I heard about how famous you guys are, so I hope to work with you for a while." as he flashed a warm smile.

Most of them looked at him and made a small grin before sighing and going back to whatever theey were doing. Kyle, unfazed, went to look at the request board for any of the new jobs that he'd be able to do.

He was mostly absorbed with trying to pick a job until he heard Droy yell, "Levy's not coming home alright!" Everyone turned around and looked at him with pained looks on their faces.

"Was Levy part of the team that went missing seven years ago?" asked Kyle with innocent curiosity.

"Yes, no one here wasn't hurt by their disappearance. Members here are more than just friends, they're family." said the fourth guild master. "Droy and Jet were Levy's childhood friends. She was a kind, bubbly girl with a love for reading. Droy was hit particularly hard, and as you can see, started eating too much afterward."

"I keep telling you I'm trying to raise my magic power!"

Macao shook his head, "We've been losing them left and right since then. This is all we have left."

Kyle looked away, feeling sorry for asking. He then tried to perk things up, "Well we have to start somewhere right? To honor their memory we've got to build everything back up from square one!" remembering how hard his friends and neighbors are working tirelessly to restore Helisium to its former glory.

"Can it kid!" said Droy bitterly, "If it were that easy we've had done it years ago!"

"Well sitting around here doing nothing isn't exactly helping either!"

"That's enough you two." said Wakaba, "Hate to say it, but Droy has a point. We lack the manpower to build up funds again. Unfortunately, we're going to be shut down at the rate we're going."

"Still..." said Kyle sadly. The other members realized he was empathizing with him and smiled sadly at his resolve to make a change.

"Well, well" said a rough voice as a rowdy looking group wielding weaponry walked in, "as always this place is dead in the afternoon. This is what I hate about pissant guilds!" The hunched over man laughed in a high pitched voice while the blond haired one said, "You have no spirit!"

Kyle immediately glared at the group. The jerks reminding him of those priests loyal to Magnus who attacked him, Tear, and Velderoth.

"Thibault!" scorned Macao, "I told you to stay away from here!"

"Hey, hey," replied Thibault, "is that any way to talk to Magnolia's number one guild, Twilight Ogre?"

"So they're the people that Macao mistook me for." thought Kyle.

Everyone gathered around, tensed, ready for a fight.

"You may have been the strongest guild in Fiore, but that era is over. Between this ramshackle tavern and Twilight Ogre, the wizard guild of the new age, one glance is all it takes to tell which is the more useful to the development of Magnolia." gloated Thibault.

"Acting big just because you've got a big guild." commented Max.

"That's right, we have soul!" said Warren.

"Soul doesn't put food on the table." said Thibault with a smirk.

"What'd you come here for, Thibault!"

"This month's money!" Thibault replied with a wide, sadistic smile.

"You didn't pay them yet Macao!" asked Wakaba.

"Call me Master damn it!" said Macao.

"You guys are late repaying your debt."

"We didn't get any decent jobs this month!"

"I'll pay you double next month! So just be patient!"

"Whoa, whoa. Who was it that saved this beat up tavern when it was on the brink of collapse!" said the hunched over one.

"We took on your debt for you, remember?" said the one with a mohawk, his head turned.

"And if we knew how ridiculously how the interest was going to be, we would have never turned to you..."Jet retorted.

"Did you say something asswipe?" said the blonde one.

"Wait, Jet!" ordered Macao

"But..."

"Wait 'til next month, and I promise to pay!"

Thibault's grin only grew wider as he kicked Macao in the face, sending him across the room and into the bar.

"Macao!" said Wakaba. "Master!" said Laki.

"Look he flew across the room!" sneered the hunched over goon.

"He did a first rate job of flyin' backwards!" Thibault remarked as his group laughed.

"Bastards!" said Jet.

"You want to go!" replied Thibault.

"Don't do anything!" yelled Macao as he tried to get up off the floor.

"You heard the man. Suck it up!" said Wakaba through gritted teeth.

The group began trashing the place haphazardly. "Pathetic!" "Is this the legendary Fairy Tail?" "Way lame!" they chanted. But immediately stopped and recoiled as they felt a massive killing intent being direct towards them. "It can't be them, could it?" thought Thibault, thinking of the missing Fairy Tail members. He and his posse looked around, eyeing Kyle glaring at them. They sighed in relief. "Man I thought you were the Tenrou Island team for a second."

"Oi," said Kyle, wearing an absolutely murderous expression on his face, "If you want to pick a fight. Do it with me."

The ruffians laughed in response, "New meat huh? Is this your best, Fairy Tail? A kid?"

"What are you doing Kyle?" yelled Macao.

"You guys put your heart and soul into this guild, it's time I do my part."

Kyle gripped the air with his right hand before a large flame emerged for a split second, fading to reveal Kaiserium in his palm.

"Requip magic?" thought Laki, trying to figure out the newcomer's magic.

"You really plan on taking us kid?" said Thibault with a sneer.

"I can, and will." replied Kyle, all too serious with his tone.

"Would you like a demonstration?" If these guys thought they could intimidate him, they had no idea how wrong they were. A couple of pieces of trash like him are just nuisances compared to the armies of monsters he faced, and nothing compared to facing Velderoth and Magnus.

"Please kid, what could you possibly-" said Thibault before he was cut off by Kyle, Kaiserium's edge already at the ruffian's neck.

"**I push this in one inch further and you'll be gasping for air, struggling to breathe as your throat fills with blood. You'll then collapse on the floor, bleeding out oh so slowly. Just like the situation you put this guild, my guild in. Now you bastards better leave before I make you leave as a pile of corpses.**" ordered Kyle.

The group quickly fled for their lives, screaming that they'd get Fairy Tail next time. Kyle relaxed and dispelled Kaiserium the same way he had called it. The rest of Fairy Tail could only stare blankly at their new member. He was happy, easy-going, and incredibly friendly young man that spoke with warmth in his voice one second, yet none could forget the cold-blooded steel in his voice they heard in the next. On top of that, he sent the mages scurrying with their tails between their legs in a split second.

"Phew, sorry you had to see that guys." said Kyle, returning to his friendly persona, "I really hate it when I see people picking on my friends."

"How did you..." sputtered Jet, the high speed specialist, "I barely saw you move! It was just a red blur and you were already behind him!"

"I've... had a lot of training." Truth be told he had used his Air Lift ability with his wings to quickly close the distance, not that anyone needed to know that.

"Looks like we've got a new super rookie!" remarked Wakaba with a smile.

"Can you guys be serious for a moment!" yelled Macao. "You heard the bastards, they'd be back for revenge. Kyle is good, but I doubt he'd be able to save all of our hides!"

"That's why we're here of course!" said Max, "I may not look like it but I've been working pretty hard when it comes to my magic!"

Everyone else cheerily agreed in response, their drive restored by their new recruit. That is, everyone except for Romeo, who was angry at the sudden change in tone, "What's wrong with all of you! Even with the new guy here we still can't take on Twilight Ogre!" He stormed off to his room, acting as depressed as ever.

Macao's mood dropped to an all time low at his son's pessimistic demeanor. The boy that used to always think for the best could now see nothing but the worst possible outcome. While Kyle had stopped the group from doing too much damage, there was still a lot to survey and pay for in the run down tavern they called a guild building. "I feel as though my heart is going to break." he said, tears beginning to stream down his face. "Romeo hasn't smiled even once these past seven years." Everyone began to look downtrodden at their master's plight.

Their thoughts were interrupted when they heard a loud rumbling from outside.

"What is that?" asked Laki.

"What's that noise?" asked Droy.

"Has Ogre come back to harass us already?"

They rushed outside to see an enormous airship with blue fins and an entire sail for a rudder. An enormous sail in the center, the sides of the ship were also outlined in blue. Decorating the bow were a winged crest decorated with gold and a blue jewel. However, what really stood out was the light blue figure of a pegasus, making it clear to all who the ship belonged to.

"Blue Pegasus' Cristina Version 2!"

"No good, No... A depressing parfum is not good!" said a smooth voice from atop the ship.

Suddenly a diminutive man with shaggy orange hair wearing a white suit dove from the ship yelling, "Twinkle!" before landing face first into the ground, "Men!"

"He fell!" remarked everyone, shocked at the spectacle.

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" said the man posing with his fingers while lying on the ground, "Your Ichiya has arrived!" as several bumps grew from his head, no doubt from the fall.

"What are you-" began Macao before being interrupted by a teenage sounding voice from above.

"Ichiya-sama, I know how you fell, but calm down a little." said the middle of the three attractive men descending from the sky, "After all, I can use Air Magic."

"Hibiki! Ren!" said Max in surprise.

"Macao-san, have you aged again?"

"It's Blue Pegasus! They're so cool!"

"What in the world are they here for?"

The three men crowded around Laki, "Laki-san, you're as beautiful as ever." "You look _too _good in glasses." "Can I call you onee-chan?"

"Um..." said Laki, confused by the situation.

"Hey if you want to pick up a girl, do it elsewhere!"

They repeated their routine with Kinana, who was equally bemused at the trio.

"What the hell did you come here for!"

"Enough everyone, we didn't come here to have fun." said Ichiya has he dusted himself off.

"Pardon us!" the trio said as they bowed in unison.

"Hey Ichiya! What are you doing here?" asked Wakaba.

"Men!" and the trio returned to their positions behind Ichiya, "I never forget the parfum of friendship of those I've fought alongside."

"It was worth using Archive's information analysis and Christina's mobility to investigate Fiore's ethernano level." said Hibiki.

Macao and Wakaba looked stunned as Ichiya delivered the news, "Tenrou Island... still exists!"

Everyone was shocked to the point of speechlessness except for Kyle, who simply looked bemused at the situation before asking, "What's Tenrou Island again?" Several people face faulted.

* * *

**The Sea Off the Coast of Port Hargeon**

* * *

Kyle gazed out over the brilliantly shining sea before him from the stern of the ship. He wondered if Tenrou Island really could have survived. He remembered the conversation he had with the others earlier.

* * *

"_Why who is this?" asked Ichiya pointing at Kyle._

"_I'm Kyle, I just joined today."_

"_He's pretty amazing," noted Wakaba, "he chased off an entire group of Twilight Ogre's members by himself."_

"_Is that so? Well you've picked an excellent band of friends to join, I hope to see the parfum of your strength grow." he posed, "Men!" his students following in tandem._

"_I kind of wanted to ask. __W__hat is Tenrou Island and what happened?"_

"_Allow me to enlighten you then. Seven years ago, Fairy Tail was having its S-Class Promotion Trial at the island. However, they encountered a dark guild, a group of mages who use their power nefariously, named Grimoire Heart. However, even though Fairy Tail triumphed in the end, the black dragon Acnologia came. He seemingly annihilated the island and everyone on it with a single attack."_

"_So that's what happened," said Kyle, doing his best to run the information through his mind, "but wait you said that Tenrou Island still exists."_

"_That's the mystery young man, we have no idea how they might have survived. They say that Acnologia's breath can destroy an entire country. However, the ethernano, the particles of magic, of Tenrou Island still exist, therefore it must also still exist."_

"_A whole country... is there any kind of magic that could protect them from such an attack?"_

"_None that we know of, even with Hibiki-san's Archive magic we were unable to find such a thing."_

* * *

"Is there really nothing that could have saved them?" thought Kyle. While he never met them, but he already ached for their return as he saw the faces of his new guild mates who remained when their friends were lost.

They've tried every possible means of searching for the island

"Hey, are you sure we shouldn't have brought Romeo along?" asked Bisca.

"Maybe we should have forced him." noted her husband.

"There's no guarantee that they're still alive." replied Max.

"Yeah right? No need to get him excited prematurely." said the realist Warren as he gazed over at Jet and Droy.

"We get to see Levy! We get to see Levy!" they chanted.

"The poster boys for getting excited prematurely..." said Bisca with a sigh.

"I know how they feel but..." Alzack agreed.

"You're annoying!" scolded Warren, "We haven't had any contact for seven years. Keep the worst case scenario in mind too."

"R-right." said Jet.

"Sorry." added Droy, still munching on snacks.

"Huh?"

"What is it, Bisca?"

"The wind has stopped." In fact, their ship had come to a complete stop as well.

"Now that you mention it it's strangely quiet."

"There aren't any birds." noted Jet.

"What's happening?" asked Droy.

They then saw a small, human shaped silhouette over the horizon.

"What's that?"

"A person?"

"I don't believe it."

"She's over the ocean!"

"Hey! Look closely at her!" yelled Bisca.

"S-She's standing!"

"Who is it?"

Kyle rushed to the bow of the ship to get a better look. It eventually became apparent that it was a young blonde girl in a small white dress with feather shaped head ornaments. Her eyes were closed, and her expression serene. As she opened her eyes, revealing deep green irises, she raised her to her sides. Pillars of blinding light erupted from the water that stretched into the sky as the calm waters suddenly became erratic and full of large waves.

"What's going on?" asked Kyle as he viewed the spectacle. Many magicians back home were capable of elaborate displays of magic, but he didn't know many that could pull off something like this.

The eyes of the remaining members of Fairy Tail widened as a golden dome bearing their symbol and emblazoned with the image of magical wings rose from the ocean. However, it was the sillhouette inside that was the real shocker.

"Al, that's..." said a startled Bisca.

"Y-yeah," said an equally startled Alzack.

"It's Tenrou Island!" cried Max and Warren.

"That's Tenrou Island?" said Kyle, "But you guys said it was destroyed!"

As he said those words the dome receded, revealing the island to be almost perfectly intact. The young girl then turned back towards the island and began advancing towards it.

"That girl is headed for Tenrou Island!" said Max and Warren, "after her!" All of the members of Fairy Tail leaped off the ship in search of the mysterious girl and their missing teammates.

**On Tenrou Island**

The girl swiftly floated through the rocky terrain of the island, outpacing most of the Fairy Tail members.

"Hey! Wait!" cried the members of Fairy Tail as they struggled to keep up.

"Who is that girl?" Bisca wondered aloud.

"I don't know, but she did show us where Tenrou Island is." replied her husband. "Maybe she'll lead us to everyone."

"G-Good point." agreed Droy.

"Don't lose sight of her!"

"Jet!"

"On it!" he replied as he began running at a tremendous speed to catch up to the mysterious girl.

"Let me help too!" said Kyle as he threw out his Nova Grapple, accelerated by his Air Lift Skill he rapidly shot past his teammates alongside Jet.

However, the pair lost sight of the girl as they approached the forest.

"Strange. Where did she go?" wondered Jet.

"Yeah, she couldn't have just vanished." said Kyle.

Jet then came to a sudden halt, prompting Kyle to do the same. "Why'd you stop?" asked Kyle.

"Jet! What is it!" asked the other members of Fairy Tail as they caught up.

"What are you staring at?" asked Kyle as he looked in the same direction as Jet. He surveyed the shattered rock formations and debris before noticing a mess of pink, unruly hair and a hand sticking out of it. "Hey is that one of the guild members who went missing?"

Everyone looked on in shock.

"Natsu?"

* * *

**Second Fairy Tail Building**

* * *

"Are you sure you're alright with not going to Tenrou Island?" the fourth master of Fairy Tail asked his son as Laki looked on.

Romeo look as uninterested as ever as he said, "Even if they did find Tenrou Island, who knows if anyone is still alive." his gaze not wavering from the book he was reading.

"You can't be like that! You've got to have faith!" said Macao sadly.

"We haven't heard from them in seven years." replied Romeo as he continued his pessimistic behavior.

Macao sighed again before hearing a disgustingly familiar voice, "Oh man, the place looks even _more _deserted today! Seems more like a club and less like a guild now. Oh good, the brat with the sword isn't here either."

"What are you doing here Thibault! The payment isn't until next month!"

"Yeah, about that. Our master says no deal." replied Thibault with his trademark sadistic grin. "The master _insists_ it's a problem if you don't pay on schedule."

"Screw you." said Romeo as he rose from his seat with a determined look on his face.

"Stop, Romeo!"

Romeo continued, ignoring his father, "We ain't payin' you anything."

"What's with the attitude, brat?" said Thibault, his grin still plastered on his ugly mug.

"You can boss Dad and the others around because they are cowards." Romeo said as he walked towards the group, a purple magic sigil was forming above his right hand . "But I'll fight! I won't let Fairy Tail's name be disgraced!"

"Romeo!" cried Macao. "That idiot!" muttered Wakaba.

Romeo was surprised as the magic sigil in his hand vanished.

"The name is already disgraced!" yelled Thibault as he drew his mace, prepared to strike Romeo.

"Stop!" yelled Macao.

"You'll never be better than us, for as long as you live!" he began to swing.

Romeo braced himself for the blow, but it never came.

Thibault was sent flying as someone had kicked him in the back, letting out a pathetic sound before hitting the wall face first as he fell on the floor unconcious.

Macao's and Romeo's faces were slack jawed as they looked upon who it was.

"Who the hell!" cried the rest of Thibault's posse as they turned around, only to get struck with freezing ice, pounded with hard iron, sliced by a silver sword, and smashed by a giant fist, incapacitating them all instantly.

**(Cue Fairy Tail – Main Theme here)**

"Heh heh," said a certain pink haired teenager, "We're home!" he said happily with a happy smile. Revealing the rest of the missing Fairy Tail members.

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" added a blue cat.

"What's with this tiny guild building." muttered Natsu as he looked around the place.

"Y-y-You guys!" was the only phrase Macao could sputter at the entrance of his old guild mates.

"No way!" yelled Wakaba.

"So young!" said Laki.

"You guys haven't changed at all in seven years!" cried Nab through tears of joy.

"What's going on here!" said Vijeeter.

"Uh well..."

* * *

**Tenrou Island a few hours ago...**

* * *

"_Hey Natsu, pull yourself together!" yelled Jet._

"_Wake up you jerk!" said Max._

"_Shut up! You're annoying!" yelled Natsu as he got up with a jolt, only to be tackled by Jet, Droy, Max, and Warren._

"_Natsu!" they cried._

"_What the heck is going on?" he asked, "What are you guys doing here?" He paused for a nanosecond, "Why do you guys look older?"_

"_Yep, same as ever." they said happily._

"_Droy why are you so fat!"_

_Bisca and Alzack observed the touching scene before hearing a moaning from behind them._

"_Is it morning already?" said Happy sleepily as he rubbed his eyes "Is there any fish for me?"._

"_Happy!" the couple cried with tears in their eyes._

"_Hold on sec!" said Natsu in his usual, loud voice. "we were just hit by Acnologia's attack, and then.. uh..." as he tried to remember the details. "Where are the others?"_

"_Over here." said a young, feminine voice. Everyone looked up to see the mysterious girl once again._

"_Who are you?" asked Happy and Natsu at the same time._

"_My name is Mavis, Fairy Tail's first master, Mavis Vermillion." she calmly replied._

"_Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" cried everyone else._

_She spun on her heel, leading the now older members of Fairy Tail to their lost friends._

"_When it happened," she began as she floated around, "I converted everyone's bonds and mutual trust into magic power. Their feelings activated Fairy Sphere, one of the Three Great Fairy Spells. The absolute defense spell that protects the guild from all manners of evil. But everyone was frozen in time, and it took seven years for the seal to lift."_

"_My word, so we were saved by the founding master." remarked a short old man, which Kyle later learned to be Makarov, Fairy Tail's master before Macao._

"_No, I am incorporeal." she said as she began to fade into golden particles, "Converting your power took everything I had. Unwavering conviction and powerful bonds can produce miracles." _

_She smiled beautifully as she gave her last statement, "You've built a wonderful guild, Third Master!"_

* * *

**Fairy Tail, Present Time**

* * *

"So that's what happened." concluded Makarov.

Romeo shook out of shock of what happened, unable to make words leave his throat.

Natsu turned and saw him, "You're really grown Romeo!" as he let out another smile.

Romeo began to cry before smiling, "Welcome back Natsu onii-chan."

Everyone laughed and grew merry as they tried to catch up with their old friends.

Kyle could only watch silently and smile from the corner, not wanting to interrupt his friends' reunion. "So this is what the guild was like before I came here." he thought.

"Hey, who is this?" said Natsu as he noticed Kyle.

"Yes, I've been meaning to ask, who is that boy in the corner with the hat?" added Erza.

"Oh, him! That's Kyle, our newest member! He's pretty strong. He chased off all five of those goons you beat up by himself." said Wakaba with a grin.

"Really? Then fight me!" said Natsu as he began to charge towards Kyle, only to stop short as he remembered his injuries and clutched them in pain.

"Geez Natsu," said Grey, "use your head for a second and remember that you're injured before you run off for another fight!"

"Shut it droopy eyes! I obviously remember them now!" Natsu replied angrily. "Anyway, why are you standing over there anyway? Come and join in."

"Really? I didn't want to interrupt you guys."

"What are you talking about, you're a member of the guild now!" Natsu began to drag Kyle over to where everyone else was. "Say, where's your guild mark?"

"Guild mark?" Come to think of it, he hadn't gotten one, or even know what one was.

"Are you kidding me! You joined but no one gave you your guild mark! Hey, someone get the stamp!"

Reedus got up from his seat and went over to a drawer. Opening it, he found the old guild stamp, now gathering dust from disuse. "We haven't used this in forever, oui!" he said happily.

"Where do you want it?"

"My right hand." responded Kyle quickly.

A quick stamp and it was done, a red Fairy Tail symbol now appeared on the back Kyle's hand.

"Alright, let's party everyone to celebrate the return of our friends and the induction of our new one!"

Everyone cheered in agreement as they once again began to celebrate the many things that happened that day.

* * *

Well this is my second fanfiction everyone. I got the idea spontaneously today after reading today's new _Fairy Tail_ chapter and training my Kaiser in Maplestory to level 150. I wasn't sure about how to change the dialogue with Kyle (Kaiser's) presence, so I ended up pulling a lot of it from the anime. I pretty much wrote this piece because I thought it would be interesting to see a dragon like character be placed in a guild with three dragon slayers. Of course, they don't know that yet. I was planning on making this a oneshot, but if you like this please review and favorite this story so I know if I should try to continue. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2 - Clash with the Demon Lucifer

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Maplestory. The characters used in the story belong to their respective owners.

* * *

**Second Fairy Tail Building**

* * *

The famous clamor and rowdiness of Fairy Tail had returned by the next day. Everyone was drinking, chatting, or otherwise having fun. Gajeel and Natsu along with their cats were talking with Romeo about magic.

"You can use Fire Magic too, Romeo?!" asked Natsu excitedly.

"The temperature of the guild is going to rise again!" added Happy.

"I can also make cold flames too!" said Romeo as a light blue flame that burned without heat hovered over his palm.

"Ohh," admired Pantherlily the black Exceed, who had never seen such flames due to being a native of Edolas. "What's this?" he asked as a stream of purple flames that seemed to stick like gum to the table emerged from Romeo's left palm.

"Purple sticky flames, like my dad. Weird smelling yellow flames too." Romeo replied as a yellow flame that smelled of sulfur emerged from his right palm.

"It reeks!" cried Natsu.

"That's impressive." complimented Pantherlily as Romeo gave a wide grin.

"Looks like you have more of a range than your old man." added the Iron Dragon Slayer.

"What's that smell?" asked Kyle, Fairy Tail's newest member as he walked over to the table where the two Dragon Slayers sat with his nose pinched. Being basically half dragon gave him a pretty sharp nose.

"Oh, Romeo's just showing us his fire magic Kyle!" replied Natsu.

"Come to think of it, where have I seen that magic before?" inquired Natsu as he tried to remember the origin of the familiar flame magic.

"Aye…" agreed the blue cat.

"Don't tell my dad, but I've been going to Totomaru-sensei's magic class." whispered Romeo.

"Is that what he's been up to?" wondered Gajeel.

"It's unusual, he seems happy." marveled Pantherlily at his partner's unusually pleasant mood.

"Uh, who's Totomaru?" asked Kyle, who was ignorant of the ex-member of the Element Four due to having come from another world entirely.

"Oh him, he was a member of Phantom Lord, a guild we fought a long time ago after they trashed our old building." answered Natsu, "That brings back memories! I never got to eat all the colors of his flames." He began to dance a little, "Alright! Maybe I should go with you next time!"

"Sorry, Natsu-nii, but you're a taboo subject."

"I would think…" said Happy.

"Fire magic huh, I guess I use a lot of that too." said Kyle, thinking about his arsenal of attacks.

"Is that so, do you mind showing us?" asked Pantherlily, curious of the newcomer's abilities.

"Sure, but I need my sword first." Kyle raised his hand and gripped the air. A swirl of flames appeared for an instant before vanishing to reveal the massive Kaiserium in all of its glory.

"Magic like Erza's?" asked Natsu, referring to Erza's Requip Magic that allowed her to don any of her armors and weapons from a magical vault instantly.

"Not really," replied Kyle, "I just have a pretty deep connection to this sword, so it comes and goes whenever I need it to. Anyway, I'll probably need you to eat the flames Natsu, my fire is pretty destructive."

"No problem! I'm always up for a snack!" he said getting up from his seat.

"Get ready then, _**Flame Surge!**_" yelled Kyle as he swung his sword, unleashing a small arc of flame that sailed through the air.

Natsu leapt at the projectile, catching it in his teeth. He then began to chow down on it, "Mhmm, this flame tastes really good! Kind of spicy though." Being able to eat fire is one of the special traits of the Fire Dragon Slayer. He can eat almost any kind of fire known to Fiore, with the exception of his own flames.

"I have bigger spells, but they're hard to use in a building without destroying everything around me." said Kyle somewhat sheepishly as he dispelled Kaiserium, remembering how many buildings and trees he accidentally set on fire when he first obtained his powers.

"This is great! We can start a team of just fire mages!" said Natsu in his usual outside voice.

"Natsu-nii, aren't you already in a team?" asked Romeo.

"Oh right, well it was good idea."

"Team?" asked Kyle. He's been in Fiore for a whole day after arriving from Grandis due to an accident with an interdimensional portal experiment. He was still pretty much a fish out of water when it came to things like this. He hasn't told anyone yet though, because he is unsure of how they would react to having someone who was technically not human in the guild.

"You don't know what a Guild Team is? How to explain it, hmmmm…" pondered Natsu as he tried to think of a good way to describe it, "A Guild Team is made of a bunch of members from the same guild. They go on tough missions together to make things easier." He smiled, "I have one with Happy and Lucy!"

"Aye!"

"They sound like fun." thought Kyle, "Oh wait, I have to get a job. I still haven't paid back that dinner Master gave me yesterday. See you later guys!" He quickly turned around and ran for the request board. "Let's see what I can do…" Most of the jobs on the board were mundane and low paying. However, one stood out in particular from the rest:

* * *

**S-Class Mission**

**Mission: Defeat Demon of Zeref**

Description: A powerful demon of Zeref has been terrorizing our village for weeks now. It has taken many of our children from the village for its own amusement. Please! We beg of you! Save us!

Client: People of Sodom

Reward: 5,000,000 Jewels

* * *

Kyle gritted his teeth, people were getting attacked by some kind of powerful demon and no one was doing anything? He couldn't really blame the guilds. It was their job to take any requests that popped up. But the fact that Magic Council would just turn a blind eye to this, it was unbelievable! It wasn't even that far from the capital! Kyle knew he'd take this request even if the pay was meager, he had people to save.

"I'll be taking this job Master!" he yelled as began to walk out the door.

"Alright then, good luck!" Macao yelled back before resuming his conversation with Wakaba and Makarov, blissfully unaware that Kyle had taken an S-Class mission despite the fact that he was not an official S-Class Mage.

* * *

**Village of Sodom**

* * *

As Kyle reached the village he was shocked at its current state. From what the travelers on the way told him, it was a popular rest stop for people traveling from the capital to Magnolia Town. As a result, it should have been prosperous and full of life. What he saw was the ruins of a town, with couples crying at the loss of their children, scraping away a living while inhabiting run down shacks.

"Are you a mage?" Kyle turned as he heard a feeble voice from behind him. It was a sickly looking woman, pale as a ghost. Her eyes were tired and dull, clearly showing that she had endured great pain and turmoil.

"Yes, I'm from Fairy Tail. replied Kyle as he observed the woman's condition. "You don't look very good." Kyle's worry was very evident on his face.

The light began to return to her eyes as she heard this. "Fairy Tail? Thank goodness, I've heard all about your guild. They've accomplished some very great things." she began to cough roughly into her palm. Kyle was about to ask if she was alright before she continued, "Don't worry about me. It's the children that are important right now. You're here for the request aren't you?" Kyle nodded. "Call me Lot. I'm the mayor of this town." She sighed, "Or at least I was, until that blasted demon laid waste to it."

"Another mage?" angrily asked a man who saw Lot talking to Kyle, "Great, more food for the demon to feast on." He began to grow more irritable, "Worse he's from Fairy Tail. That guild went down the drain years ago, we're doomed if this is all the help we're getting." Murmurs could be heard from the other townsfolk, all agreeing with the man. Lot glared at them, shutting them up.

"I apologize. Everyone here is broken from the attacks of the demon. He hasn't just taken our children, he has taken our hope." she looked incredibly downtrodden, "among them is my daughter."

"What do you need me to do?" replied Kyle with a resolute expression on his face.

"He always comes wreathed in blinding light, so we have no idea what he looks like. We believe that he takes the children and hides in Genesis Mountain nearby. Please, eliminate the demon and rescue the children."

"I promise you, I'll rescue the children and kill that demon bastard for you. You don't deserve the hell you've been through."

"Thank you so much." as she said those words Kyle began to dash towards the mountain that she indicated at breakneck speed, leaving a cloud of dust in his wake.

"Do you really think he has a chance?" asked one of the townsfolk.

"This time, I really do. The look in his eyes, it's not like the others."

"Judging people just by the looks on their faces, that's awfully unreliable if you ask me Ms. Mayor."

"Maybe, but I just get a good feeling from him. That boy has an aura of strength around him as if he's been through hundreds of battles. I just can't understand how one so young could give me such an impression."

"I hope you're right, for his sake as well as ours."

* * *

**Back at the Second Fairy Tail Building**

* * *

"You've done a fine job as Fairy Tail's fourth master." said Makarov, praising Macao's work in his absence.

"Not at all Master, if I was a better Guild Master, we wouldn't be in this crippling debt in the first place. You should take back the reins, you deserve them more than I ever will." said Macao humbly, disappointed at his own work.

"Nonsense, have some pride in yourself Macao. You're the fourth master for a reason you know? I probably wouldn't have handled things much differently."

"Thanks Master, that means a lot to me."

"Of course, I mean every word of it." said Makarov with a grin. "Say, about that boy you recruited, how did you get him?"

"Are you talking about Kyle? To be honest, he came to us. I thought he was part of Twilight Ogre at first, and threw fire at him. He dodged them and quickly said that he wanted to join the guild. He's been nothing but a help since then. Defending us against Twilight Ogre, helping search for everyone at Tenrou Island, and he just went out on a job a few hours ago."

"Hmmm, and what job was this?"

"To be honest, I haven't a clue." They walked over to the request board and read the assignments. Only one was missing, the bottom half torn off the board. However, the part that remained clearly read **S-Class Mission, Job: Defeat Demon of Zeref**. The duo froze for a moment, surveying their surroundings to check if any of the S-Class Mages had taken the job. Mirajane, Gildarts, Erza, and Laxus were all accounted for.

"Oh, no." the two muttered under their breath.

"This shouldn't have happened! All mages know they aren't supposed to take S-Rank Missions without the supervision of an S-Rank Mage!"

"He said he was from far away, he never specified where though. He might not have known about this rule!"

"Damn it all!" yelled Makarov, "Erza! Laxus!" he boomed, "I have a mission for you! Our new member has just taken an S-Class Job!"

"What! Are you sure Master!" cried Erza.

"The new brat got himself an S-Class job!" said Laxus with an angered look on his face.

"It's not just that, the job was to defeat a demon of Zeref!" Everyone gasped. "I need you two to follow him and make sure he gets out alive!"

"So we have to save his ass now," said Laxus working the kinks out of his neck, "you brats really can't listen to instructions. Come on Erza. Let's get the kid out before he gets himself killed."

"Right!" They both practically flew out the door in the direction of Sodom.

Macao looked pained, remembering the smiling young man who brought so much life to the guild, much like Natsu. "Please, be safe."

* * *

**Forest at the foot of Genesis Mountain**

* * *

Kyle was still running through the thick forest at the foot of the mountain. He was slowly getting closer to the mountain, and thus getting closer to saving the children. He was lucky that having the spirit of Kaiser within him gave him enormous stamina, so he hadn't broken a sweat yet despite the long run.

"So far, so good." he thought to himself. "I'm surprised that the demon hasn't sent any goons or anything at me, Magnus did it all the time."

Unbeknownst to him, the shadows and the moonlight around him had begun to twist and contort themselves. As they twisted, they convened and began to take physical form, becoming vaguely humanoid figures of black and silver. They began to fling themselves through the shadows towards the unaware Kyle, waiting to strike at the right moment. They found it when Kyle had run into a dead end, a thorny mass of tendrils that blocked the way to the mountain.

"Damn, a dead end." he thought aloud, "Should I burn my way through it, or find another way around? At least it can't get any worse."

As he finished that thought the figures sprung from the darkness they were using to shroud their movements, throwing themselves at Kyle.

"Me and my big mouth!" He immediately called Kaiserium into his hand, cutting the first few creatures down in a swift flourish before incinerating the rest with a Flame Surge.

"That wasn't too bad."

Unfortunately for him, they began to meld back together as if they were made of soft clay. "Of course it's never that easy." he muttered at his predicament. He began to cut and burn them over and over, only for them to rebuild themselves every time.

"I don't have time for this! _**"Dragon**_ _**Slash Level One!**__**"**_ Kaiserium itself erupted into flames in the form of a yellow dragon, enhancing its cutting power. Kyle swung a wide arc, warding off the attacking creatures while simultaneously setting the wall of thorns in his way ablaze. He swung several more times, the dragon made of flames following his every movement. Soon the obstacle in his path was no more. The creatures however, used this time to recover and flew into his path to try and slow his advance.

"Just stay down already, _**Piercing Blaze!**_" Kyle rushed forward shrouded by flames, knocking aside the creatures in his path and giving him the breathing room he needed. Much to his surprise, the creatures did not get back up. "Hmmm, I guess they do listen to directions." After a few more minutes of running, he finally arrived at the foot of the mountain. Normally, it would take a person several hours to climb to the top. Even someone with Air Magic would take at least an hour to reach the summit. Kyle however, has a trick up his sleeve. Up to this point he had used his Nova Grapple ability to accelerate forwards. It's original purpose, however, was to quickly ascend even the tallest of structures in minutes. He did just that, firing his Nova Grapple towards the tallest ledge he could see, he unfurled his wings and jetted upwards towards the peak of the mountain.

* * *

**En route to Sodom**

* * *

"I hope he's alright." Said Erza, equipped with her Flight Armor to increase her speed to tremendous levels.

"He'll be fine if he's just another idiot brat like Natsu." said Laxus keeping pace with Erza. His body was charged with electricity, allowing him to move as fast as lightning itself.

"Did you manage talk to him?"

"No, the Raijinshuu was too busy celebrating over the fact that they were home. They wouldn't let me go anywhere without them. Have you?"

"Come to think of it, I haven't either. It's strange. We know so little about him. All we know is that his name is Kyle and that he wields a large sword and some kind of fire magic."

"Then the kid runs off with this S-Rank Mission by himself with barely a word to anyone. He's going to have to answer some questions when we get our hands on him."

"Agreed."

They arrived at Sodom soon after, their eyes widened at the destruction. Nevertheless, they remained focused on their mission to retrieve Kyle before he bit off more than he could chew. They saw a young, but sickly woman standing near the entrance.

"Excuse me. Have you seen a young man with blue eyes and hair? He's a friend of ours." Erza asked politely.

"You're friends of that boy." she began to look worried. "He left for Genesis Mountain."

"Why would he do that?"

The woman bit her lip, "We sent him to fight the demon."

"What! You do know he isn't an S-Class Mage right!"

"How could that be? He seemed so strong and resolute. I didn't think a guild would send anything but an S-Class Mage!"

"Hold it lady," intruded Laxus, "you're hiding something. Your left eye twitched as you were talking with Erza. People tend to do things like blink or sweat instinctively when they lie. So come on, spit it, we don't have all day here."

"How can you talk like that Laxus? Interrogating her won't find him –"

"No, he's right."

"What?"

"We left something out in the mission request. The demon said that if we don't send him interesting challengers, he'd kill the children he captured one by one."

"So you sent that brat out like a lamb to slaughter, the nerve of you." Laxus said with a scowl on his face.

"He wasn't the first, was he?"

She shook her head, breaking into tears, "I just want my daughter back. I'm so sorry!" she sobbed.

"So we have the full story now, but we still need to find him."

"You're right. Standing here won't save the brat. Let's go." The S-Class Duo took off once more.

* * *

**Summit of Genesis Mountain**

* * *

Kyle arrived at the summit not long after he began his ascent. Hey surveyed his surroundings upon landing. There was only one point of interest, a cave illuminated by an extremely bright white light. Naturally he headed into the cave, continuing forward with his eyes squinting against the blinding light. He eventually came to a clearing, where two dozen children sat shivering from both fear and the cold.

"These must be the missing children. Hold on! I'm coming to save you!"

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that." said an almost musical young voice. Kyle turned to see its source, a creature appearing as a young boy with short blond hair and indigo tattoos on the left side of his body. He wore a plain white toga and yellow bangles inscribed with runes on its wrists and ankles. The most striking aspects about the boy were its eight angelic wings, which allowed the boy to float in the air along with the two wings on the sides of his head.

"My master would be very angry with me if I were to let these children leave. He needs them as a catalyst for his ritual." He said before continuing with a sickeningly sweet tone, "Would you please turn and leave? I'd hate to destroy you."

"Sorry, but I made a promise to save these children and return them home. Move it because I have no problem taking you down first!" ordered Kyle.

"A pity, we could have been settled things peacefully. _You could have left with your life!_" the boy began to launch orbs of light at Kyle. Kyle quickly rolled out of the way, watching the orbs leave small but devastating explosions where they collided.

"Not bad," commended the boy gathering light in its hands, "but try this! _**Divine Spear!**_" He shot the spear of light at a high speed towards Kyle, who brought up Kaiserium to defend against the attack. Kyle was pushed back a good distance, but was otherwise unharmed.

"My turn, _**Impact Wave!**_" Kyle stabbed the ground, launching a large wave of lava and rock towards the winged boy. The boy deftly dodged it with grace before unleashing another barrage. Kyle knocked the orbs away with Kaiserium, one landing close to a child, who screamed in terror.

"You'd better be careful boy," said the angelic creature in a patronizing voice, "you might hit one of the children, and that wouldn't do at all."

"Tch, the bastard is using the children as human shield." thought Kyle, angered at the being's use of hostages.

"_**O' holy light whose power surpasses the seven stars,"**_ the boy sang its incantation, _**"strike him down,**_ _**Grand Cross!**_" A wave made of ten spheres of powerful light magic erupted from the boy's hand in the shape of the Christian cross.

"Not good!" yelled Kyle, "_**Tempest Swords!**_" Five swords identical to Kaiserium appeared to intercept the attack, the two attacks canceling each other out with a powerful explosion.

"Well done, it has been a while before someone managed to intercept my Grand Cross." Said the boy, its eloquent tongue and patronizing tone not faltering, "But I suppose we should begin to get serious, shouldn't we?" "_**Allow he who has fallen from the heavens to rise once more! He whose sins were never forgotten, that which he never atoned. Allow that being to be reborn! Arise Lucifer, Lord of Sin!**__" _ A dark sphere surrounded the boy like a cocoon.

Kyle had a feeling he knew what the boy was trying to do. If his enemy wanted to power up, so would he. Kyle donned his vermillion armor once more with a pillar of flame. He unfurled his wings and tail now enlarged with the colors of crimson and steel. Kyle began to chant his own incantation his voice loudly reverberating throughout the cave, "_**I hunger for battle. The power of the Nova courses through me. I, whose sword's purpose is to smite evil, declare my will. Those who follow me, I hear your cries. Those who oppose me, hear me roar! For the glory of Kaiser!**__"_ With it his magical aura grew exponentially, his body strengthening, and his mind cleared as he prepared himself once more to clash with his foe.

The figure that emerged from the cocoon barely resembled the boy who entered it. It was now the size of an adult, donning an armor of white, gold, and black. The wings on the left side of his body were now the black wings of a devil. Its blond hair had grown past its shoulders. Its hands were now gloved, but claws could be clearly seen through the fabric. Its gauntlets lined with ancient magic letters the color of blood. His form seemed to represent the divine and the diabolic, with the deadliest aspects of both prevalent on his visage.

"Pardon my manners," said the creature, his voice considerably deeper, "I don't believe I've introduced myself. I am Lucifer the Fallen One, one of demons from the Book of Zeref, and the one who shall be your executioner!" Surprising Kyle with blinding speed, it launched Kyle into the sky with a powerful barrage of blows. It then held Kyle's limb's fixed before accelerating him towards the mountain peak, "_**Paradise Lost!**_" the creature yelled as he attempted to impale Kyle.

However, Kyle was no stranger to aerial combat, "_**Wing Beat!**_" Kyle's wings flapped with incredible force, creating a massive storm that not only slowed his fall but repelled Lucifer, forcing it off. It was now Kyle's turn for a counterattack. "_**Dragon Slash Level Two!**_" the dragon of flame glowed, turning orange as Kyle unleashed a flurry of powerful yet precise strikes against Lucifer. Lucifer parried the blows with its claws, nullifying much of the damage, but not without difficulty. Seeing as it wasn't enough, Kyle upped the power of his onslaught once more, "_**Dragon Slash Level Three!**_" The serpentine flame glowed bright red as Lucifer began to struggle under the assault.

"That's enough!" cried Lucifer sending Kyle back with a burst of energy. Finally dropping its annoyingly polite tone, Lucifer bellowed "It's time I end this!" It raised his hands to his sides, his voice booming, _**"Hallowed Light! Damning Darkness! End my foe and send him to the depths of Gehenna itself! Ultimate Sacrifice!"**_ Kyle tried to dodge, but the attack's radius was too large and consumed him in a flash of black and white. A large sphere of rotating light and darkness emerged from the flash. Kyle's silhouette could be seen inside, his body writhing and spasming in agony with screams that could be heard for miles.

Laxus and Erza saw the event from the foot of the mountain.

"Is that him?" asked Erza.

"The brat is losing to the demon, hurry up!" replied Laxus as they increased their pace.

"Be honored!" Lucifer gloated. "I've only used this attack on my most powerful and worthy foes. None have survived its unparalleled power. Now, allow me to hear your beautiful screams until your precious last breaths!" Lucifer began to laugh maniacally as it predicted its victory.

However, his thoughts of victory evaporated as Kyle emerged from the attack, battered, bruised, and bleeding, but alive.

"That's not possible!"

"Guess what you pretty faced bastard!" yelled Kyle, "I'm all about doing the impossible! _**Gigas Wave!**_"

Lucifer was blown backwards, scorched, and lacerated by the barrage of attacks from Kyle.

"You little sh—"Lucifer was cut off as Kyle descended from above, "_**Dragon Barrage!**_" gripping the demon by the throat as his palm erupted with fire, crashing and crushing the demon's face against the side of the mountain.

"_**Infinity Strike! Advanced Tempest Swords!**_" Kyle unleashed two more devastating techniques, striking Lucifer from all sides fifteen times before crucifying it on the side of a cliff.

"Since you bestowed me the honor of facing your strongest attack, allow me to do you the honor of showing you mine!" Lucifer's formerly smug mug could now only display the pure terror it experienced as Kyle drew Kaiserium back for the final blow, the blade coated with what appeared to be the fires of a small supernova.

"_**Kaiser Arts Ultimate Technique: Ancestral Prominence!"**_ Kyle swung Kaiserium once more, unleashing a massive wave of fire that dwarfed the mountain range it was performed next to. Lucifer felt indescribable agony as it was seared by flames hotter than the sun itself. "How could I have lost?" was its final thought before being reduced to ash by Kyle's, no, Kaiser's greatest attack.

"That was fun…" Kyle joked to himself, "and only about as hard… as fighting Velderoth." he managed between gasps for air.

Kyle managed to barely fly back to where the children were being held, nearly collapsing on the floor from his injuries. Supporting himself with Kaiserium, he managed to look up at the startled children.

"The demon is gone kids." he said, managing a weak smile, "You're safe now."

"Really?" asked a girl with the same hair color as Mayor Lot.

"Yeah." Kyle responded with complete sincerity and warmth. "I'll take you down in a minute, let me just… catch my breath..." Kyle then fell unconscious, his armor and sword dispelling. The kids ran over to catch him before he hit the floor.

Erza and Laxus reached the summit just as Kyle lost consciousness.

"Is the brat alive?" asked Laxus, the children cowering at the intimidating man's entrance.

"Laxus, lower your voice, you're scaring them." She walked over to the prone form of Kyle who was now snoring. "He's alive... I don't believe it."

"What?" asked Laxus. His tone and volume unchanged.

"His wounds, they're already closing."

"He just got them didn't he? How is that possible? Even hard-headed idiots like Natsu don't heal that fast."

The children began to stand in front of Kyle, their arms spread. "Don't hurt him! He saved us!"

Erza kneeled down and smiled, "Don't worry. We're not going to hurt him. We're from the same guild, see?" showing off her guild mark.

"Look, onii-chan has horns!" pointed out a young girl with pig tails.

Erza scrutinized Kyle and noticed the horns growing out of his mess of blue hair. They also saw his dragon-like wings and tail, which seemed to be decreasing in size and returning from a crimson color to a dark brown.

"The kid's a Dragon Slayer?" asked Laxus at the sight.

"I don't know, but I'm not sure if Dragon Slayers grow horns, wings, and tails. You certainly don't have them." Erza replied.

"I'll have to ask Gramps for answers. Ugh, this is going to be a pain." Laxus grumbled.

* * *

This concludes the second chapter of my second fanfiction. I had a lot of fun writing this, I have to get my daydreams on paper somehow. I got a few favorites and followers for my first chapter, so I decided to continue this story. To be frank I'm not expecting a lot of views or favorites, considering the fact that Maplestory is not one of the popular video games to write fanfiction about. If you haven't noticed I based Lucifer off Lucemon and his Chaos/Falldown Mode from the Digimon series because I found him/her/it so intimidating when I watched the show as a kid. It was tough but I made up the incantations myself, with Lucifer's being completely original and Kyle's incantation being based off his in game quotes. I also snuck in a couple of Bible references for those who are savvy when it comes to religion.

Anyway, as always please review this story and give constructive advice. It's what drives me and gives me the means to make the story better. If you like this story, favorite and follow it please! If not, review anyway and tell me what you didn't like. Thanks for reading and see you next time!


	3. Chapter 3 - Memories of Time Past

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Maplestory. Except for my OCs all characters used in this story belong to their respective owners.

* * *

**Pantheon – Great Temple**

* * *

"Come on, come on…" said Edea as she tried to open a portal to the world Kaiser was sent to. It began to slowly open, but stopped when the portal was the size of a small box before vanishing a minute later. "Damn it! Another failure!"

"Come now, Edea," said Kylan, trying to reassure her, "At least we made a fairly stable portal today. It's progress."

"Progress isn't good enough! We need it done now!"

"Edea, you're throwing a tantrum like a child! Calm yourself!" ordered Beldar, who was supervising the experiment.

Edea gritted her teeth, she wasn't getting anywhere fast. Yesterday it looked as though a fully functional portal would be usable by the end of the week as they had already gotten the dimensional coordinates locked. With all of these portal instabilities, it would take at least six months!

"I have an idea." said the voice of a teenage girl. The priests turned to see Tear a.k.a. Angelic Buster walk into the premises.

"What are you doing here? This is supposed to be a classified experiment!" boomed Beldar.

"Did you really think I wouldn't notice the absence of my best friend, Head Priest?" Beldar began to glare at the impudent vigilante/pop star/monster slayer.

"I was thinking that I could use Eskalade's power to help stabilize the portal, since I'm able to create portals between anywhere in the Maple World and Pantheon." An absolutely breakthrough idea from the girl that everyone knew to be an airhead? This was a rather incredible surprise.

"I know what you're thinking, but my friend is in danger. I'll do practically anything I can to get him home safely." She began to reach into her impossible spacious handbag, pulling out a small box. "I was thinking that he might be a bit homesick, so I wanted to send him some things in case he was lonely. If you want to write a letter to him, feel free to. Even you Head Priest."

Fenelle look almost ecstatic, "If my calculations are correct, with Eskalade's power could allow the portal to be completed in two months!"

Despite the girl's disrespectful behavior towards him, Beldar knew she had a point. He decided to write some instructions for Kaiser to let him know how the experiments involving the portal were progressing, as well as a message to hopefully keep any violent locals from murdering him.

* * *

**Second Fairy Tail Building**

* * *

Kyle woke up from his sleep with a yawn, rather refreshed after the fight with the demon Lucifer last night.

"So, you're awake." said the voice of a scarlet haired mage.

Kyle was startled out of any sleepiness he had by the sound of this voice. He then realized he was not in the cave but in a bed at the guild building.

"E-Erza? Where did the kids go?"

"They've been safely delivered home after you defeated Lucifer."

"Phew," Kyle breathed a sigh of relief, "I was worried for a second there."

Erza cracked a small smile on her normally stoic face, "You're like Natsu, always trying to keep your promises."

"It's something I'm proud of!" Kyle replied with a smile on his face. "Except for the promise I made about bringing Velderoth home…" he looked more somber at that thought.

"I'm not in trouble, am I?"

"Actually you're deep trouble. You took an S-Class mission without an S-Class mage to supervise and aid you. That's in direct violation of a guild rule."

Kyle looked very confused and blinked, "There's a rule for that?"

"Yes, but that's for another time. I have some questions to ask." said Erza, returning to a serious tone.

Kyle gulped, realizing his horns, wings, and tail were out for all to see, "It's about the horns isn't it?"

"Yes, and your wings, and your tail. It's obvious that it's not Take-Over Magic since they didn't fade after you fell unconscious. So, who and what are you really?"

Kyle knew at this point that it would be impossible to lie under Erza's gaze. "Well I didn't lie about my name." Kyle began, "but I suppose I'm not exactly what you would call "human" by your standards."

"Then what are you?"

"This may be kind of hard to believe but…" Kyle paused, "I'm from another dimension."

Erza scrutinized him, "Either he's an idiot for coming up with such a blatant lie or he is really telling the truth." she thought.

"You're not serious are you?"

Kyle just gave her a look that instantly told her he was being _very_ serious.

"I'm from a world called Grandis, I'm a Nova. We all have horns, wings, and a tail like this. Come to think of it they make us look like dragons… Anyway, I'm a special case."

"A special case, what do you mean?"

"I was sorta, picked to be the next Kaiser."

"Kaiser? Like a king or an emperor?"

"No, it's the title for the strongest warrior of my race, and thus I get to use the sword Kaiserium as well as the Kaiser Armor. I also get all of the powers of the Kaisers before me. Pretty neat huh? I still had to train to become strong enough to use them though."

"You said you were picked?"

"Well, one day when I was hanging out with my best friends Tear and Velderoth, we saw some bad guys trying to destroy one of the relics that kept Pantheon, the last safe zone for the Nova, safe from attack from the traitor Magnus, who got his power from the evil Transcendence . I er, jumped in while Velderoth ran to get help. They almost killed me, but then my powers awakened and I beat them. I fell asleep for a couple of days afterward. When I woke up I was told I was the next Kaiser by the Head Priestess Fenelle."

"What does a Kaiser do exactly?"

"Basically my job is to fight for the Nova race. I had to train in order to fight off Magnus's armies of demons and specters. By the end I led an army to storm his castle. After a really long and tough fight, we won. We were lucky to get some backup from some of the greatest heroes from another world called the Maple World too."

"Maple World?"

"It's in another dimension. They have lots of adventurers that are in guilds too. Warriors, magicians, thieves, pirates, and archers that were mostly humans, but they called themselves Maplers. There were other people too, like the Demon Slayer, the Cyborg Xenon, and even a pair of gods named Zero!"

"You said led an army of these adventurers? But you're the same age as most of us!"

"I didn't really have a choice. Either grow up and become strong in a flash or watch all of my friends, family, and neighbors die." Kyle looked down sadly, "Though along the way, I had to fight Velderoth since he joined Magnus's army. He told me he was jealous of the fact that I got the honor of being Kaiser, and he wanted to prove that he was stronger. I beat him during the final battle, but he ran away and I haven't seen him since."

Erza cringed, reminded of her experiences with Jellal, "Alright then, I have a pretty good idea of who and what you are now. I have one last question. Why are you here?"

"That's easy. The priests were conducting an experiment to construct another interdimensional portal. Since we became friends with the Maplers, we thought it would be worth trying to connect to people from other worlds. I volunteered for the experiment, since I'm pretty tough from all the training I did I'd probably make it back in one piece. Something went wrong and I ended up here." Kyle concluded.

Erza paused in thought, "It all sounds so farfetched, but I can't feel any form of deceit from him."

"That's quite enough Erza, the boy is definitely telling the truth." Makarov walked in, looking straight at Kyle. "Some proof literally hit me in the face a few minutes ago."

Erza looked puzzled, "Hit you in the face?" Makarov held up a package the size of a shoebox.

"I was sitting down at the bar talking to the Fourth Master and Wakaba when this box came out of nowhere and landed on my face. It's addressed to you Kyle."

Kyle took the box gratefully from Makarov. As he opened the box, his eyes widened and a smile appeared on his face. Inside were a bunch of letters, items, and other knickknacks from home. They included a jar of Selene's old Dragogoth tail soup, some of the toys he played with during his Helisium Force days, and a picture of him, Velderoth, and Tear together. Kyle then decided to go through the letters. He picked up the first letter, which was hot pink with a very cutesy wax stamp with a chibi Eskalade sealing it. "It must be from Tear." Kyle thought.

* * *

_**Dear Kyle,**_

_** If you're reading this I know you're alright. We managed to make a portal big enough to send this package to the dimension you're in. You don't need to worry about the things going on here at home. The Maple Warriors and I have everything covered. The forces of evil have no chance against the incredibly cute Angelic Buster! (I can't believe Eskalade made me say that in front of everyone). Just make sure you stay healthy and happy until you get back. It's kind of lonely here without you though. You're my best friend, so you better come home soon or I'll get mad!**_

_**From your friend,**_

_**Tear**_

_**P.S. Take a look at the black and green letter. You'll be surprised about who it's from.**_

* * *

Kyle breathed another sigh of relief with the knowledge that things at home were being taken care of. Kyle knew that Tear could handle things while he was gone, even if Eskalade forces her to do some embarrassing things from time to time. He then picked up the next letter and opened it. The envelope was plain and white with a red wax seal. The actual letter itself was written on official and snooty looking stationary in almost computer like handwriting.

* * *

**Kaiser,**

**If this letter is opened I assume you must be alive. I've kept your disappearance a secret to everyone but the Maple Warriors, the Priests, and Tear because I can't have everyone panicking due to your absence. Make preparations to return within two months, the priests are estimating that they should be able to make a fully functioning portal during that time.**

**To whom it may concern,**

**Do not be alarmed by Kaiser's presence in your land. He means no harm. He was sent by an accident involving an experimental portal. Tolerate him until preparations can be made to extract him.**

* * *

It wasn't signed, but Kyle knew exactly who it was from. Beldar was always all business and his handwriting reflected that. "At least he cares enough to talk to me." thought Kyle. It was also good news to hear that he could probably go home in two months.

Remembering what Tear wrote at the end of her letter, Kyle reached for the last letter. As Tear had written the envelope was black with lime green edges and sealed with a light green stamp. However, when he looked closely at the stamp, a stylized "V" could be seen in the middle.

"It can't be… can it?" Kyle thought aloud.

"Hmmm?" wondered Makarov at Kyle's outburst.

Kyle immediately tore open the envelope, revealing the letter written on olive green paper inside.

* * *

**Dear Kyle,**

**Hey, it's me Velderoth. I gave Tear this letter so she could sneak it into the package. I know you couldn't have died during the portal experiment. You're too strong for that. You beat me and Magnus after all! Anyway, I don't know if you've forgiven me yet, but I really just wanted to say hello. We haven't talked in a while, and you're probably busy with your duties as Kaiser, but when you come back could we meet up again for old time's sake at our old Helisium Force hideout? This is pretty much all the time I have to write since I'm technically still a criminal. Take care of yourself buddy.**

* * *

"You big idiot…" Kyle said as he started to feel tears in his eyes, "I forgave you a long time ago."

"Yeah, let's meet back at the old Helisium Force Hideout, for old time's sake." As the tears began to fall, he wiped them away with his sleeve.

"Is something wrong?" asked Fairy Tail's Third Master.

"No, it's nothing. It's just that one of the letters was from a friend that I hadn't seen in a long time. So what happens now? Am I getting kicked out of the guild?"

"I've decided to let it slide this time."

"I mean I understand if… wait, really?"

"You're a special case. Since you had no way of knowing about the rule I can't really penalize you for it."

Kyle blinked, "I'm getting off the hook for this then?"

"No, that would be a bit too lenient. You did lie to us after all. You'll have to clean the bathroom every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday for the next three weeks."

Kyle's face fell, with his nose every terrible smell would be amplified tenfold. "But wait, what about the fact that I'm not human?"

"Bah, there's no rule that says that "non-humans" can't be in a guild. Just look at Happy, Carla, and Pantherlily. They too come from another dimension."

"So should I tell everyone, or keep it on the down low?"

"Hmmm, that's up to you Kyle. Would you like to masquerade as just one of us or show everyone who you really are?"

Kyle thought it through, ultimately voicing his decision. "I think I'm going to tell everyone, it's only fair."

Makarov smiled, "I like that line of thinking. On a side note, would you like to help us pay back Twilight Ogre?"

"Huh? Why should we pay them…?" Kyle then realized the hidden message before smirking, "you know I'd love to go and pay them back!"

"That's good to hear, alright then. I think you have to do some explaining to the rest of the guild."

Kyle then got off the bed and ran out the door of the bedroom, preparing himself to tell everyone his secret. After all, if he didn't need to hide it, why would he?

"Good morning everyone!" greeted Kyle.

"Kyle you're up—" said Natsu before noticing his friend's draconic appendages. "What happened to you?"

"We all heard from Master that you fought a defeated a demon of Zeref on your own," said Mirajane the demon Take-Over specialist, "did the demon curse you?"

"Um, nothing happened to me. I was born with these. I just hid them since I wasn't sure how you guys would react."

"Are you pranking us?" asked a skeptical Gajeel as he walked over, "I'll pull that costume off you right now!" He began tugging on Kyle's wings and tail with great force and little subtlety.

"Ow, ow, ow! Knock it off, I'm telling you they're real!" He flapped his wings and wiggled his tail as proof.

"Is your dad a dragon!?" asked Natsu excitedly at the discovery of his friend's familiar physical traits. They reminded him of Igneel's leathery wings and scaled tail.

"Sorry Natsu, I don't have a dragon for a dad either." Natsu looked somewhat disgruntled at that,

"Then how do you explain the wings, tail, and horns?" asked Wakaba, taking a smoke from his pipe.

"You know how Happy, Carla, and Pantherlily are from Edolas?"

"Of course, but what does that have to do with you?" Macao asked.

"Well, I'm from another world called Grandis."

A resounding, "Ehhhhhhhh!" could be heard from all around the building.

"Basically I got here when there was an accident involving a portal. The package my friends just sent me said I'll be here for at least two months."

"You mean that box that hit Master in the face?"

"That's the one!" Kyle replied with a toothy smile.

"So when your friends finish the portal, we'll never see you again?" asked Pantherlily.

"Maybe, but we could also try to build a portal on this side. That way we could go back and forth whenever we want!"

"That'd be so cool!" Natsu and Happy marveled at the thought, imagining a race full of dragon people.

"This all seems rather important," said Macao, "are you sure it's alright for you to tell us this?"

"I'm pretty sure. I just wanted to get it off my chest since I'm really bad at lying. Plus I won't have to hide my wings and tail anymore. So please don't think of me too differently just because of my wings, tail, and horns."

"Are you kidding? You look better like this!" said Natsu, approving of Kyle's true appearance.

Kyle couldn't help but smile back, "That went easier than expected."

"It seems that your reintroduction is finished. Are you up for a spar Kyle?" Kyle turned to see Erza staring at him.

"Heh, I'm always up for a good fight." He drew Kaiserium from its usual wreath of flames. Erza responded by Requiping two of her silver swords from her Heaven's Wheel Armor.

"Wait, you're doing it in here?" asked Macao.

"Swordsmanship only or is magic allowed?"

"We're going to pay Twilight Ogre a visit later, so let's just keep it up swordsmanship for now."

"Are you listening to me!?" cried the Fourth Master.

"Okay then, on three."

"One." Kyle began.

"Two." continued Erza.

"Three!" they said together.

The two practically flew at each other as their blades began to clash. The two began slowly, with Kyle opening up with a thrust aimed at Erza's chest. She parried it with one sword before using the other sword to thrust at Kyle's head. Kyle twisted Kaiserium sideways to thwart that attempt before launching a horizontal slice at her torso. Erza deftly changed her grip on the sword in her left hand to defend against the blow, unleashing a swift strike from her right sword towards Kyle's neck. Kyle ducked before going on the offensive, assaulting Erza with a flurry of quick but heavy blows. Erza countered with even swifter blows to try and push back Kyle's advance. Seeing that it was a stalemate, they then leaped away from each other.

"You certainly seem to live up to your claim as your race's strongest warrior, Kyle."

"You also live up to your title as Titania, Erza."

"Should we get more serious then?"

"I'm all for it!"

The blades of the two sword masters once again clashed, this time with speed and strength incomparable to the previous one. The air was filled with the sound of a symphony of iron and steel, each blow with shaking the ground below them. Their movements were only a blur to the spectators of the duo, who were practically painting in the air with the multi-colored sparks their blades were giving off in their duel.

"The kid is keeping up with Erza in a sword fight!" was the basic reaction of everyone watching.

"Ha ha, this kid really something isn't he. Fights a Demon of Zeref, says he's an alien, and then matches Erza in a sword fight." Wakaba remarked at the situation, "You youngsters are just becoming more and more amazing."

"Aw come on, Wakaba, you're making yourself sound old." Kyle replied while continuing to trade blows with Erza.

"I am old! Look at all the hair I lost!"

Kyle laughed at Wakaba's whining, "I don't think you're that old. At least you still have hair!"

Makarov was visibly annoyed by that statement, "And what's wrong with losing all of your hair to age!"

The whole guild began laughing at the sudden change in conversation. Noticing the time, Kyle held up his hand to stop the fight.

"It's almost time go meet with Twilight Ogre. That was the best sword fight I've had in a long time Erza, you'd give the Dual Blades back home a run for their money."

"I agree. It's great to have someone I can spar with in swordsmanship. I presume these Dual Blades are master swordsmen?"

"Yup, some of the best, they apparently have to go through a lot of training to use their techniques, many of which are used for assassination."

"Intriguing, I'd like to see your world some time."

"It's just as interesting as this one though." Kyle turned to Makarov, "Master, it's time to go."

Makarov glanced at the clock, "Hmmm, you're right. Let's be off then."

* * *

**Twilight Ogre – Guild Master's Office**

* * *

"I'm telling you old man, there's nothing to discuss here." said Banaboster, Twilight Ogre's guild master. He was a man in his thirties or forties, with a broad, shaved jaw covered in odd marks and protrusions that resembled a beard. He has a military style haircut and thin eyebrows. He also wears a purple cape held together by a Twilight Ogre pin as well as a yellow pinstriped suit.

"Just pay back the money we lent you, and everything will be fine."

"That's easy for you to say, but as you know we have a surprising lack of money." said Makarov.

"Besides, one look at the account book says that there's something odd about income and expenditures." added Mirajane.

"Take heed…" interjected Erza, though it sounded more like a warning than a suggestion.

"Are you accusing me of something?" said the man with the weird jaw.

"Perish the thought! We'll pay back the money we borrowed along with legitimate interest." said Makarov before sighing, "Eventually…"

"And I'm tellin' you to pay it back right now you old fart!"

"If he keeps acting like this towards Master, I might "accidentally" reduce this building to a smoldering crater." thought Kyle, annoyed at Banaboster's rudeness.

"Look… let's start by recalculating the interest." Makarov said waving his right hand.

"You beat up five of my guys!" replied the Ogre's master.

"You're the one who started it you asshole!" thought Kyle. The look on Erza's face told him she was thinking the same thing.

"First, our debtors open up a can of whoop-ass on us, and then they don't what they owe, you're makin' our guild lose face here!"

"Oh?" said Makarov maintaining his peaceful expression, "I came here to talk about money, but you want to bring honor into it, too?"

Ogre's master kicked over the table in rage, "We don't have any money or honor thanks to you!"

"Pay back what you owe, that's your guild's creed." Makarov continued before his expression turned murderous, "That's the way you want to play it, yes?"

"Seven years… of property damage to our guild and violence towards its members…" Erza said with the same murderous expression, her magical power beginning to flare.

"As well as the misery and hopelessness you forced upon them." Kyle added with the same steel in his voice from two days ago.

"We're obliged to pay you back for all of that." continued Mirajane, a sadistic smile on her face.

"For seven years… you've made my brats suffer…" Makarov growled as he began to grow to enormous proportions, "it makes me cry just to think about it. Hey, boy. Is it a war you want!?"

When Banaboster looked over at the members of Fairy Tail, Erza had donned her Purgatory Armor, Mirajane her Satan Soul, and Kyle his Kaiser Armor. The expressions upon their faces could only be described as that of pure rage. It is a rage would only subside once vengeance was duly brought upon those who wronged them with swift and terrifying fury.

"Wait…" meekly cried the master of Twilight Ogre before he was reminded exactly why Fairy Tail was Fiore's strongest guild seven years ago. Needless to say, for the members of Fairy Tail, revenge was sweet.

* * *

**Maple World – Black Mage's Chambers**

* * *

The Black Mage, Transcendence of Light and Embodiment of Evil in the Maple World, was resting in his chambers when Arkarium, his general in charge of imprisoning the Transcendence of Time Rhinne, appeared before him.

"**For what reason have you appeared before me Arkarium?**"

"My lord Black Mage, I come with news involving the world of Grandis."

"**I gave up my attempts at conquering that world after Magnus fell. Do not tell me that you disturbed me for a petty reason such as its conquest!**"

"Of course not my lord, it involves an intriguing new interdimensional portal."

"**What could be intriguing about an interdimensional portal?**" The portal between Grandis and the Maple World was hardly an interesting spot for the Black Mage, as having the powers of two Transcendences allowed him to tear a hole between the worlds with little effort.

"It appears that it connects to another world dominated by magic wielders. Our spies reported the use of the term, "Earthland". In addition, the portal could have the ability to connect to other worlds as well."

"**Are you implying that you wish to take control of this portal, and conquer other worlds?**"

"Yes, I also believe we could use this portal to move our troops to any part of the Maple World instantly, granting us a tactical advantage over the Alliance."

"**Very well, continue your surveillance of the portal. If there is an opportunity to take control of the portal, report directly to me and I will make proper arrangements. Now begone."**

"As you wish, my lord." Arkarium then removed himself from his lord's chambers with great haste.

* * *

There goes the fourth chapter of this fanfiction. It was pretty short this time due to the fact that I'm not entirely sure what to do from here on, so I'm leaving it pretty open. Kyle's secret has been revealed and it appears that Fairy Tail is pretty happy with their new member. Here's my proposal, I can either try to:

Make an entirely Original arc

Use the Key of the Starry Heavens Arc

Jump straight into the Grand Magic Games arc

I would like you guys to vote by next week. I'm not really sure how to make a poll, so either PM me or write it down in your reviews, which I sincerely hope you are doing as they make my story exponentially better. That's it for now guys, thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4 - Aiming for the Top!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Maplestory. All characters aside from my own original characters belong to their original owners.

* * *

**Front Yard – Second Fairy Tail Building**

* * *

The following day Kyle had just returned from a request to collect a ton of trash (which was easy to pull around with Pressure Chain before he incinerated the trash to clean up quickly) when he came across the scene of Natsu fighting Max.

Max was casually dodging Natsu's attempts at an assault before yelling, "_**Sand Rebellion!**_" engulfing Natsu in a sudden eruption of sand.

"What's going on?" asked Kyle, walking over to Lucy and Wendy who were spectating the fight.

"Natsu picked a fight with Max to see how strong he got, and Max is winning!"

"Was Max weaker than Natsu seven years ago?"

"A lot weaker, yet now Max is wiping the floor with him!"

"Burn!" Natsu spun fire with fire around him, blowing the sand towards the direction of Lucy, Wendy, Kyle, and the cats.

"Hey!" cried Carla, coughing from the sand blown in her face.

"Natsu, hang in there!" encouraged Happy, who was hopping due to his short stature.

"You two were just fighting !" scolded Carla at Happy's apparent change in demeanor.

"That's different from this!" the blue cat replied with a twirl.

"_**Iron First of the Fire Dragon!**_" Natsu then charged straight at Max with a fist full of fire.

"_**Sand Wall!**_**"** Natsu's fist was repelled by a sudden stream of sand in front of Max.

"This isn't seven years ago!" said Max with a smirk. Natsu nevertheless continued to attempt to penetrate Max's barrier of sand, screaming as he went.

"Unbelievable! Max..." began Vijeeter in surprise.

"Has Natsu on the ropes!" continued Warren in equal disbelief.

"Then maybe we have a chance against Natsu too!" added Nab.

However, their dreams were quickly dashed as Natsu began to scream with both fire and lightning wrapped around his body. "_**Lightning Flame Dragon Mode!"**_

"No way!" cried Lucy.

"Wha – what is that?!" said a shocked Max, having never seen it before.

"_**Roar of the **__**Lightning Flame Dragon!**_" unleashing a torrent of lightning and flame from Natsu's mouth, obliterating everything in its path and barely missing Max.

Everyone except Kyle (being used to seeing such displays by the Maplers back home) looked positively dumbstruck.

"Aye yi yi!" said Happy, surveying the damage.

"Damn it! I'm not as powerful as I was then." grumbled Natsu at his display.

"Since when could you do that?" asked Lucy.

"Now." replied the Fire Dragon Slayer.

"Wow." added the Sky Dragon Slayer.

"I-I lose. I give up. If that had hit me I'd be toast!" said Max admitting defeat.

"Who's next!" said Natsu anticipating another fight. Warren, Nab, and Vijeeter all backed away, showing no intention to fight.

"He really is strong!"

"A monster!"

"My turn!" said Kyle pulling up his sleeves, impressed by Natsu's attack.

"Ahahahaha! Sure!" gloated Natsu before he suddenly stopped and fell on the ground face first.

"That must have burned a lot of his power." noted Lucy at the sight.

"Natsu, you'd better not use that one in a real fight." added Happy.

"But you were great too Max-san." complimented Wendy.

"I don't need to be flattered Wendy." said Max trying to look cool.

"But if you're that powerful, Ogre shouldn't have been able to walk all over you." said Carla.

"You may be right..."

"..but it had more to do with money."

"It wasn't a problem that could be solved through force you know." said the somewhat cowardly trio.

"Although that's exactly what Master and the others did..." said Lucy, remembering the assault on Twilight Ogre.

"It was fun too!" said Kyle at the thought. He then stopped for a moment.

"Wait, I thought Dragon Slayers can only eat their own element." said Kaiser's successor, confused by the fact that Natsu had used two different elements.

"That's right." said Lucy, "but he ate Laxus's lightning during the fight against Hades on Tenrou Island. So that's why he can use two elements I suppose."

"Okay then. I still don't get it, but it's an explanation."

Grey, who was sitting by the wayside watching the fight, began to speak, "Still the problem is more serious than I thought."

"What do you mean?" asked Lucy.

"Gildarts and Laxus were monsters to begin with but them aside, our power hasn't caught up to this time period."

"True. Even Natsu was given a run for his money by Max there..."

"And we're talking about Max-san." continued Wendy.

"What you said before was really just flattery...?" said Max with tears at the edges of his eyes at the stealthy insults.

"I wonder if there's a way to boost all of our magic power all at once?" wondered Happy

"There's only one way to do it, train!" said Kyle, clearly unaware on how to do anything but fight.

"I think he means boost all of our magic power instantly."

"You mean through a potion or something?"

"Exactly."

"Well if it's medicine we need we could always ask Porlyusica-san."

* * *

**Porlyusica's House**

* * *

The group of friends then stood before the home of Porylusica, Fairy Tail's reclusive medicine adviser and healer. In fact, they simply started at the door for several minutes, waiting for a response.

"Why are we here anyway?" asked Kyle, who was growing impatient and had the urge to go somewhere else and smash some evil-doers. His tail was tapping the floor the way you would normally with your foot.

"Porylusica is the leading medical adviser for Fairy Tail. If there's some miracle medicine that could help us grow stronger in a hurry she'll know about it." explained Gray.

"Oh, you mean like a Storm Growth Potion? They basically give you the equivalent of a ton of training if you drink it. A lot of people level up in one go."

"Level up?" asked Natsu at the foreign concept.

"Back where I come from everyone measured their power in levels. Level 1 is the strength of an absolute beginner. The goal of every adventurer is to become Level 250, which is when you're considered part of the strongest. When you get to that point not much can stop you."

"What level are you then?"

"Hmmm, I dunno."

"What do you mean you don't know!"

"I haven't checked in a while. But I've faced armies of specters and other monsters with no problem, so I think I'm pretty strong. That Lucifer caught me off guard with that attack of his though."

"Let me fight you after this then!"

"You got your ass handed to you by Max, you really think you can take on Kyle?"

"Shut up droopy eyes! You wanna go?"

"What's that squinty eyes?"

"Would both of you stop it!" cried Lucy at their bickering.

Afterward the door opened and an aged woman with long pink hair held by a large pin with a crescent moon shaped piece on it stepped out in front of them, only to go back inside a second later before shutting the door again.

"Go home!" said the old woman from behind the door.

"Porylusica-san, do you have any good medicine for us?" asked Lucy politely.

"Like one that will raise our power a hundredfold!" added Natsu.

"I suppose that would be too convenient." noted the more realistic Gray.

Wendy looked somewhat distressed, which her Exceed partner took notice of. "What's wrong, Wendy?"

"It's nothing..." replied the Sky Dragon Slayer.

Porylusica then opened the door once more and upon eyeing the group started chasing them away with a broom.

"I hate humans! Go home! Go home!"

"What is it her, turn to clean?" yelled Natsu.

"Sorry for bothering you!" cried Lucy.

"What's with that old lady!" Natsu thought aloud as the group continued to run.

"She used to be Gramp's girlfriend!"

"Wrong, moron!" yelled Fairy Tail's healer. She then glared at Kyle, who stood his ground despite the woman's attempts to chase him away.

"Go home already!" she growled in her usual tone.

"But I'm technically not human, and my home is in another dimension!" complained Kyle at the woman's rudeness.

"I don't care just go!" She began beating Kyle over the head with her broom, finally succeeding in chasing him off. As the Nova boy ran off to join his friends, Porylusica stopped as she saw Wendy turn around for a few seconds before she too fled the area. Her expression then softened as she thought about the girl the Sky Dragon favored.

* * *

**Second Fairy Tail Building**

* * *

"And so... I've decided to retire." began Makarov at the end of a long speech, "I'm going to introduce the next master to you now."

"Are you serious?" asked Cana.

"I'm not mentally prepared yet...!" Macao remarked as he loosened his coat.

"It ain't going to be you!" remarked his best friend.

"The fifth Fairy Tail master will be... Gildarts Clive!" Makarov concluded with a gesture, only to be shocked as the man he chose to be Guild Master was nowhere in sight.

"Where's Gildarts?!" asked Makarov.

Mirajane, who was standing in the place where Gildarts was supposed to be only smiled, holding out a letter to her diminutive master. "He left a letter."

Makarov's face can only be described as being in utter shock as he read the contents of the letter.

"Master, as well as everyone in the guild, I'm sorry, but I'm not cut out to be a _m__aster_." began Makarov as he recited it word for word.

All of the guild members present except for those who went to Tenrou Island began to laugh at the statement.

"Well... I'll take the opportunity to give two orders as the Fifth Master. The first: accept Laxus as a member of Fairy Tail." he continued.

Laxus looked stunned at the statement. "That's taking liberties!" complained Makarov, being the one to excommunicate his grandson for threatening to electrocute all of Magnolia Town seven years ago.

"Old man..." muttered Laxus as he made sense of the statement he wanted to hear for a long time.

"Isn't it great Laxus?" asked Bickslow.

"The Raijinshuu is complete again!" cheered Evergreen as she hugged Laxus's bicep.

"I... um..." Laxus couldn't come up with a good response.

"Gildarts... what a guy..." said Freed through tears of joy.

"If that's what the Fifth Master rules, we have no choice but to obey."

"The second: I appoint Makarov Dreyar as the Sixth Master of Fairy Tail."

"Me again!" cried Makarov.

Team Shadow Gear and Nab then broke into laughter at their master's response to being appointed again.

"After all is said and done, everything is back to normal..." noted Alzack.

"There's nothing wrong with that." replied his wife.

"Old mustache man!" cried their child, Asuka.

"That old man is incredibly strong."

"I'm going to travel for a while. But I'll come back when I'm in the mood. Until then take care." said Makarov.

As everyone chatted over the chain of events Mirajane walked up to Cana and gave her another letter. Cana silently opened the letter, revealing a note and a card with a chibi Gildarts labeled "Call Gildarts".

"And Cana," Cana said as she read the note, "I apologize for going off again without warning. But anytime you want to meet me, just make a wish on that card. I'll get through the card I have and rush right over to you."

Cana promptly ripped the card in half as she finished, "I don't need it!" she proudly declared.

"Cana..." Erza began, shocked by Cana's destruction of her only chance to talk with her father for a while.

"I already told you that that things were fine the way they were between us, old man."

"Fairy Tail is my home. I will return. I pray that by then Fairy Tail will once again be Fiore's number one guild. But that's not my duty. It's yours. Master, that's your last job. To make Fairy Tail Fiore's number one guild!" said Makarov as he read the letter's final, inspiring words. He then gave this equally inspiring response.

"My last job you say?! Jackass! Since it's come down to this I won't let anyone else be the Master!" he declared. "I'll be the Master until the day I die!"

This time everyone in the building couldn't contain themselves and burst into laughter at their Master's antics.

"Booze! Bring out the booze!"

"Alright, alright." replied Mirajane, Fairy Tail's beautiful head waitress.

"Boy he's being a grump." noted Wakaba.

"Well that settles that." said Fairy Tail's Fourth Master.

"Man!" yelled Elfman as usual.

"As always, you say that any old time."

"P.S. I swear I won't tell anyone what you showed me in that basement." remembered Makarov.

"That goes without saying idiot!"

* * *

**Forest Near Porylusica's House**

* * *

Everyone was panting and out of breath as they finished running from Fairy Tail's cranky old healer lady.

"Who suggested going to Porylusica's anyway?" complained the Celestial Spirit Mage.

"Lucy..." mumbled Happy at the hypocritical statement.

"That woman's a force of nature." said Gray, slumped against a tree.

"I heard she was a misanthrope, but I didn't realize it was this bad." said Carla.

"Why should I count? I'm a cat." replied the blue cat.

Wendy, still distraught for an unknown reason, began to break into tears.

"What's wrong? Were you scared?"

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"That old lady made Wendy cry."

"She reminds me of another lady I know back home." grumbled Kyle, remembering Edea.

Wendy shook her head at her friend's responses, "No that's not it... I felt so nostalgic..."

"Oh?" asked her Fire wielding counterpart.

"Have you met her before?" asked the female cat.

"Uh-uh, I'm sure it was my first time... but it gave me such a familiar feeling... Her voice... her smell.. they're the same as Grandeeney!"

Everyone froze in shock at the statement.

Unbeknownst to the group of teenagers, Porylusica was contemplating the situation from the shadows.

* * *

**Second Fairy Tail Building**

* * *

"That Gildarts... being Fiore's number one guild..." scoffed Warren at Gildart's words.

"That's being way too optimistic." Max agreed at his friend's words.

"No it isn't. It's good to be ambitious." interjected Erza.

"Yeah if this was seven years ago..."

"But things are different now." complained the duo.

"Of course, there's Sabertooth..." said Alzack.

"But Lamia and Pegasus too. They're powerful guilds that can't even be compared to what they were seven years ago." Bisca finished.

"They're huge guilds!" exclaimed her daughter.

"Standing next to them, even with our main members back..."

"The Tenrou group isn't any stronger than they were seven years ago."

"Don't worry, we'll protect you." said Jet and Droy simultaneously in an attempt to comfort Levi.

"There's no way to make up the seven year gap." said Macao having experienced the shame of the fact for seven years.

"Whether we're talkin' individual magic power or overall guild strength, becomin' Fiore's number one guild is impossible!" said Wakaba.

"I see. It sounds like it will take some time before we can get back to the way we were then." concluded Erza after hearing everyone's responses.

"I've already waited seven years!" exclaimed Romeo while jumping on the table, "I don't want to take any more time Erza-nee!"

"Romeo!" complained his father.

"There's only one way way we can become number one in a hurry!"

"Y- you don't mean..."

"But that's..."

"Forget it! I already decided we wouldn't be participating in that!"

"What do you mean by _that_ Fourth Master?" asked Makarov, curious to this possible method of becoming number one in a flash.

"Would you not call me that Sixth Master?"

* * *

**Back at the forest...**

* * *

"That old woman is Grandeeney?" asked Gray.

"The same voice as the dragon Wendy is looking for?" added Lucy.

"What does that mean?" wondered Happy.

"Don't ask me!" replied his crush.

"Wendy is this true?" asked Natsu in all seriousness.

"I don't know! But that smell... and that voice... They're the same as my mother, the Sky Dragon Grandeeney."

"This needs to get checked out." said Natsu as he turned back towards the cottage.

"So let me get this straight. The old lady smells and sounds the same as the dragon that took care of Wendy, but she's a human. That doesn't make much sense."

"Wait. Kyle's right. Even if Grandeeney turned into a human it wouldn't make any sense." said the ice mage.

"That's right. Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel too... Your dragons disappeared seven years ago. More precisely, fourteen years ago back in the year X777. Porylusica-san has known Master for a lot longer than that. In other words, when the dragons were around, Porylusica-san was also around. It's a contradiction, they can't be one and the same." said Lucy as she went over the facts.

"Reincarnation, transformation, it doesn't look like we have much to go on here." said Gray.

"No." agreed Lucy. Natsu and Kyle were racking their brains hard trying to think about it.

Wendy finally spoke up, "It's true, now that I've calmed down and thought about it you're right, it doesn't make sense. Even if the voice and scent are the same the tone and mood are completely different."

"And you told me before, Grandeeney likes humans." said Carla.

"What if she hates cats?! What should I do?"

The group ignored that comment as Wendy continued, "Grandeeney is a kind dragon."

"I can't even imagine a kind dragon..." mumbled Gray.

"Yeah, especially after meeting Acnologia." agreed Lucy.

"Igneel is nice too..." said the Fire Dragon Slayer.

"Well sorry I wasn't nice!" barked Porylusica from behind the group.

"Porylusica-san!"

"You scared me!"

Wendy stepped forward to get a better look at the woman whose scent and voice are identical to the dragon she called her mother.

"I have nothing to hide. I'll talk to you." began the hermit healer. "I'm not Grandeeney, the one you're looking for. I'm human, through and through."

Wendy looked heartbroken at those words, as she thought she had finally found her dragon.

"But don't you hate people?" asked Natsu.

"Grah! What's wrong with a human hating other humans?!" the lady growled.

"No, no!" said Natsu as he backed down.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know where your dragons are. I have no direct relationship with the dragons."

"Then what do you..."

"There is another world different from this one. You know about Edolas, don't you? I've even heard that you've made your Edolas counterparts."

"Edolas?" asked Kyle, who had never been there before. The Fairy Tail members face faulted before remembering that their newest member probably never heard of the place.

"It's a lot like Earthland but there's no magic there. They had to take it from our world before we went over and stopped them." explained Lucy.

"Okay then... so what does this have to do with you Porylusica?"

"I was getting to that. From an Earthlander's perspective, I would be considered the Grandeeney of Edolas."

Kyle nodded as he began to understand (dimensional travel is pretty common where he's from), but his compatriots could only gape in shock.

"Edo-Grandeeney..."

"A human over there..."

"Decades ago, I got lost and ended up in this world. Makarov helped me in my time of need, and I grew rather fond of Earthland. So even though I had several opportunities to go home, I decided to remain here."

Kyle pondered at the thought. "Would I not want to go home after my stay here?" He then shook it off, "I love it here, but my friends and family need me back home."

"Are Igneel and Metalicana humans over there too? I mean, are they here?" asked Natsu eager to learn anything about the dragons.

"I don't know. I've never met them. But I have talked to the Sky Dragon."

Wendy's eyes glittered with hope once more, "I didn't meet with her directly. She spoke with me telepathically, I suppose through magic means. She said you people wanted to become strong. But it may only be possible for the girl named Wendy."

Porylusica then withdrew a worn looking book made from parchment and binded together with three leather rings. "I wrote the magic in this book exactly as Grandeeney instructed me to. There are two Sky Magics instructed in this book. Miky Way and Shattering Light: Sky Drill, the two secret Dragon Slayer techniques that she failed to teach you."

"Grandeeney told you.. for me?"

"She wanted me to give that to you if you ever came by. That magic is extremely advanced, be careful you don't overdo it and damage your health." she finished as she turned and began to walk back to her cottage.

Wendy then bowed politely in thanks, "Thank you, Porylusica-san! Grandeeney!"

Although the group couldn't see it, Porylusica was giving a warm smile of her own as she walked away.

* * *

**Second Fairy Tail Building**

* * *

Back at Fairy Tail HQ a certain father and son we're arguing,

"We're gonna be in it! We're gonna! We're gonna We're gonna!" cried Romeo.

"No we're not! We're not! We're not We're not! I refuse to give permission! We're never gonna take part in that again!" barked Macao.

"We're home!" said Natsu as the group walked in.

"Oh, you're back huh? Did you get some good medicine?"

"Just Wendy." replied Lucy, to which the Sky Dragon Slayer giggled.

"You don't have the right to decide that anymore, Dad! You're not the Master!"

"I'm speaking as a member of the guild."

"What's the fuss about?" asked Gray, who already stripped out of habit.

"It just looks like an argument between father and son... clothes!" said Carla as she noticed Gray's habit once more.

"Who doesn't want to participate! Me!" said Macao as he raised his hand. All of the members who didn't go to Tenrou Island (except for Kyle being clueless to what they were talking about) raised their hands. Even Asuka did so.

"That's one thing I don't want to do again." said Alzack.

"It would only expose us to more ridicule."

"But we've got the Tenrou group back!" argued Romeo, "We've got Natsu-nii and Erza-nee. How could we possibly lose?!"

"But the Tenrou group has got a seven year blank!"

"You're fine just the way you are, Levi." said Droy as he tried to comfort Levi who looked distraught at the thought.

"What's this about bein' in it or not?" asked Natsu

"Natsu-nii while you guys were gone, a festival began to determine the number one guild in Fiore."

Happy jumped at the statement, "That sounds like fun!" said Natsu.

"All the guilds in Fiore gather and compete with their magic. It's name is... The Grand Magic Games!" said Romeo passionately while pointing up the way Laxus did as a kid.

"Grand Magic Games?"

"It sounds like fun!"

"Like a real festival."

"I see... Right now, the guild said to be number one in Fiore is Sabertooth."

"That's right! If we beat Sabertooth and win the games, we'll become Fiore's number one guild."

"But... I don't know if you guys are strong enough to pull that off right now..." said Makarov as he weighed the potential pros and cons.

"That's right! Exactly!" said Macao, trying to weasel his way out to avoid embarassment.

"If we win, the guild gets thirty million jewels as a reward!"

"We're in!" said Makarov, enticed by the possible payout.

"Master!" complained Macao.

"It's impossible, between Pegasus and Lamia..."

"Sabertooth isn't our only enemy!"

"Incidentally in past festivals, we're were always dead last."

"Don't be proud of that!"

"Then we'll take that crummy record and destroy it!"

"Sabertooth! Then, I'm fired up!" said Natsu as he put his foot on the table, anticipating a good fight.

"That's annoying..."

"When is the tournament?"

"Three months from now!"

Natsu pounded his fist into his palm, "Plenty of time! By then we'll be lean and mean, and Fairy Tail will be Fiore's number one guild again!"

"Sounds good." agreed Gray

"Yeah! If everyone combines their powers..."

"There's nothing we can't do."

"That's how long I have to learn the magic I got from Grandeeney!" cheered Wendy as she held out the magic book.

"A festival, Carla." said Happy as he danced around.

"Isn't that what this guild is like year round?" replied the white cat.

"Man! That's what festivals are! Man!"

"It looks like we'll be able to achieve Gildart's wish ealier than expected huh?"

"Seriously?"

"Are we really gonna participate?"

"Sure, why not give it a shot?"

"I-I really don't think we should go through with this."

"It's a little different from the battle festival you're thinking of, Natsu..."

"Eh, it's not that?" said Natsu disappointed.

"It's hell." complained Warren.

"I've already decided we're going to do it, so there's no point in complaining! Let's aim for the thirty million, I mean... let's aim for number one in Fiore! Team Fairy Tail is going to join the Grand Magic Games!" declared Makarov.

Everyone cheered in response, but once again, except for Kyle. The reason being is that he was torn between choosing to stay and participate for the guild or going home to fulfill his duties as Kaiser.

"What's wrong Kyle?" asked Natsu at the Nova's distressed expression.

"I'm going home in two months..."

"Eh?" the other guild members turned to him.

"What? But you just joined!"

"The package I got said that the portal to take me home would be ready in two months. But the problem is I can't decide whether I should stay or go home!"

"It's like the dilemma Porylusica-san was in." noted Lucy.

"Hmmm, well whatever you want! It's your choice. Even if you do have to go you can still train with us can't you?" said Natsu after a bit of deliberation.

"Yeah, I guess I can." Kyle's mood brightened at that.

"Alright! Let's start now! Fight me, Kyle!"

"Are you sure you guys should do that right now?" asked Lucy

"Why not?"

"It's fine Lucy. I haven't had a good fight in a while. Erza looks busy so I don't mind training with Natsu."

"Okay then, just try not to beat each other up too badly."

"Don't worry, I can control myself. Let's take it outside, between the two of us we'll burn the building down."

"Yeah, good idea..." agreed Lucy, imagining the destruction the two fire wielders could cause.

* * *

Once they were outside they backed away from each other so that they would have the breathing room they needed.

"Okay then, I'm warning you Natsu I don't hold back during fights."

"That's exactly how I like it!"

"Then let's do it! Prepare to get Kaisered!"

After taking a deep breath, Kyle began to chant the same incantation for the enhancement magic he used during his fight with Lucifer. "_**I hunger for battle. The power of the Nova courses through me. I, whose sword's purpose is to sm**__**ite evil, declare my will. Those who follow me, I hear your cries. Those who oppose me, hear me roar! For the glory of Kaiser!**_ A number of sigils appeared above Kyle's head as he said these words, unleashing and displaying his overwhelming magical power.

Natsu, seeing this, decided to get up close and personal. "_**Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon!**__"_

Kyle, having decided to meet the Fire Dragon slayer in close combat, unfurled his wings and charged at Natsu with an explosive burst of speed.

Natsu began landing blows on Kyle as they clashed, hitting the Nova's arms and torso relentlessly. However, much to the former's surprise, they didn't do much at all. Kyle then counterattacked with a swift blow from the flat side of Kaiserium, sending Natsu flying.

Kyle then jumped into the air before diving down at a great speed. "Get ready, _**Dragon Barrage!**_" He grabbed Natsu, dragging him roughly across the ground before dropping him and flying off.

Natsu wasn't about to give up though, "_**Roar of the Fire Dragon!**_" he bellowed as he unleashing his signature attack.

Kyle responded with his own fire breathing technique, "_**Inferno **__**Breath**__**!**_" The likeness of a wyvern made of earth and fire appeared behind Kyle as he did so. The two techniques were evenly matched and were blown off to the sides by the force of each others' attacks.

Diving through the flames, Kyle then manifested a whip sword made of rock in his left hand. "_**Pressure Chain!**_" The sword suddenly extended, wrapping around Natsu and pulling him towards Kyle.

"Here comes a big one, _**Gigas Wave!**_" Kyle unleashed several waves of blue flame at his target, which struck and burned Natsu as the speed at which they came gave the Dragon Slayer little time to eat them.

"_**Feel the will of my swords... Advanced Tempest BladesI**_" Five perfect copies of Kaiserium flew down from the sky and pierced the ground near Natsu's head and limbs before Kyle himself descended with the original. The blade stopped an inch from Natsu's neck.

"I think I win." said the half-dragon.

"Yeah. Man you are strong. I think you might give Gildarts a run for his money."

"Gildarts?"

"He's the strongest mage in Fairy Tail, he breaks everything he touches."

"Breaks everything he touches? What kind of magic is that?"

"Crash Magic. Heck the whole town moves around when he comes to make sure he doesn't break everything."

"I think I get it. So, should I go over three things that you did wrong?"

"Sure, anything to make me stronger."

"First, you came at me without gauging my strength. Thus you were caught off guard when I counterattacked."

"Second, you didn't use an advantage when you see one. When I was busy saying my incantation you could have charged at me."

"Third, you let me catch you right where I wanted you. Since you let me take you into the air I was able to beat you up easily. These are things that are supposed to be common sense in battle, and can mean the difference between victory or defeat."

"So, if I do all those things, I'll be stronger right?"

"It's not just that, but yeah if you use your head you'll be stronger. At least, that's what Edea tells me."

"Who's Edea?"

"She's a scientist and a priest from home. She's a really powerful mage but gets really cranky like Porylusica. Talk about her age and you're a goner."

Natsu shivered at the thought of a super strong mage with Porylusica's temper.

"Well we're aiming for the top right? Today is just a warm up. Tomorrow is day one of training!" exclaimed Kyle as his stomach began to growl. "I'm hungry."

Natsu's stomach responded with the same sound, "Yeah, let's go get something to eat!"

The half-dragon and the Dragon Slayer then ran inside to have a meal before the day ended.

* * *

Well I'm back to adding chapters to this fiction after some urgings from a recent review I got. I ended taking the majority of the dialog from the original source material once more since there weren't really many places where I could have Kyle get a word in. I know the battle between Kyle and Natsu is somewhat one-sided here but I did so to show the difference in power caused by the seven-year gap. Well in any case, I hoped you liked the story. Please review and thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5 - A Message From a Friend

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Maplestory. All characters belong to their respective owners.

* * *

**Unnamed Beach**

* * *

The members of Fairy Tail arrived a beautiful beach filled with tourists, white sand, and crystal clear blue water to train. But instead of looking ready to train, pretty much everyone looked ready to relax. Everyone was dressed in swimwear, even the cats.

"Everyone, we came here to train not to enjoy ourselves!" scolded Carla, in spite of the fact that she was wearing an array of colorful snorkeling gear.

"That's right!" agreed the blue cat, wearing equally colorful swimming gear and an inflatable ring.

"You're telling us this while wearing _that!_" replied Droy.

"Of course, we know that. The key is variation." coolly replied Erza, "Play a lot! Eat a lot! Sleep a lot!" she then added while playing around like a child in the water.

"You're leaving out training the most important part of all!" said Jet.

"By the time this training camp is over..." continued Droy.

"You'll at least be able to beat us." finished Jet.

"This beach is really nice... and free of monsters too!" said Kyle happily as he walked in wearing red swim trunks he bought from a nearby store.

"Free of monsters?" asked the pair.

"The last time I had enough time to go on vacation and visit a beach the resort was full of slime monsters. I had to help kill all of them and it took a while since I wasn't that strong yet. At least it was good training."

Before they were able to come up with a response to the statement, the two males from Team Shadow Gear were then sent skyward as Natsu and Gray bowled past them.

"The sea!" cried Natsu in excitement.

"Alright!" agreed Gray.

"Swimming race! Sand castle building contest! Eating contest! Suntanning contest!" the contrasting pair said in unison as they quickly went about enjoying themselves.

"What do you say we go back to the inn and take a nap?" asked Natsu, now tired and tanned from his activities. Gray only stretched in response as he followed the Fire Dragon Slayer.

"They enjoyed the hell out of this..."

"Well I guess it's my turn to have fun. Banzai!" yelled Kyle as he jumped into the water for the first time in ages. While being Kaiser is an honor and a privilege, it leaves you without much time to relax, and Kyle was trying to savor every second of it.

"Well, I guess we can cut them some slack for the first day." said the two members of Team Shadow Gear.

At the same time, Gray was being watched by his not-so secret admirer, "A tanned Gray-sama is dreamy too."

Resting in the shade of a rock formation, Wendy was trying to make sense of the magic book Porylusica and Grandeeney provided for her.

"Um, what's this word..." she wondered aloud as she tried to read the incredibly detailed book.

Not everyone in Fairy Tail was at the beach. Cana and the Strauss siblings ventured into the mountains to train. The Raijinshuu headed into a more urban area to strengthen themselves. Everyone had their methods, but all of them had the same purpose.

While the Fairy Tail members at the beach were having fun, they weren't neglecting their training either. Natsu was training his magic under the sea, where the water and the pressure it creates makes it difficult to create fire. Regardless, he was able to use a powerful burst of fire in spite of the handicaps he placed on himself.

"That was great, Natsu!" complimented Happy at his partner's success.

"Nah, not yet. That ain't enough to finish the job. I've gotta be able to increase my power even more!" the dragon slayer replied before diving back under the waves and repeating his exercise.

Gray, who was watching Natsu train, remarked, "I can't let myself lose to him..." before walking away to find his own method of training.

Lucy was training her magic power through more traditional methods.

"In my case, I want to train to overcome my weakness. My lack of magical stamina!" she thought to herself as she sat in a cross-legged position.

She had summoned Capricorn, her loyal butler-like spirit who looks like a goat, to help instruct her.

"For that, you need to increase your spiritual power to increase the depth of your magic container." said the zodiac spirit in a respectful, yet firm voice.

"Feel the land.. wind... energy with your flesh. Then breathe, as if you are becoming one with nature." As she did so, the sand around her began to circle her.

"That's the way Lucy-sama please continue."

Lucy then began to struggle to maintain control of the magic she was using.

"Release a little more magic power." Unfortunately Lucy finally lost her grip on the exercise and collapsed on the sand panting.

"That's tough..." she muttered.

"Layla-sama did the same kind of training to improve her own Celestial Spirit Magic." Layla was Lucy's mother, a Celestial Spirit Mage and Capricorn's previous contractor.

"Hey, have you ever heard of the One Magic?" Lucy asked her mentor.

"The magic at the beginning of all magic, yes?"

"That's what Hades wanted to get." Lucy recalled that Fairy Tail's second master Precht, had grown obsessed with discovering the origin of all magic and lost himself in darkness as a result.

"I heard about it form my mother too, but it didn't sound that dangerous or anything to have to do with Zeref's World of Great Magic." Zeref is an evil, immortal mage whose magic brings death to all it touches. The goal of Grimoire Heart, the dark guild Fairy Tail fought seven years ago, was to create a world where only mages could survive with Zeref as its leader.

"What are you trying to say?" asked Capricorn.

"If the One Magic my mother talked about is the truth, then Hades could have never gotten it then... It's something you can't even imagine. At first glance, it seems very easy to obtain, but it's very difficult, and even while it is a very strong power that surpasses all others, it is still la very weak power. My mother told me that all magic starts from love. That's why I think that the One Magic is love."

"That's a wonderful interpretation." said Capricorn as he bowed respectfully at his master's idealistic thoughts.

"If Hades had thought the same way, then perhaps he wouldn't have fallen to the dark side."

As Lucy finished her thoughts she then attempted to begin her training once more.

Elsewhere, Gray was training by using as much of his Ice Make magic as he could as quickly as possible on the seawater, whose freezing was inhibited by its salt content.

Wendy was quickly reading through her magic book with help from Levy's Gale Force Reading Glasses.

Juvia, Fairy Tail's resident water mage, was balancing on top of a small water spout she created while holding several cubes of water in the air still with her magic to improve her control and stamina, much like Lucy.

Erza was working improving her already peerless swordsmanship and physical ability by going through her forms while using the air pressure to split the seawater in front of her.

Natsu was using a more basic approach as he ran across the sand alongside Happy while dragging several rocks tied with ropes to his waist in an attempt to increase his speed and strength.

"Stronger!"

"Aye!"

"Even stronger!"

"Aye-aye sir!"

"I'm gonna shut up anyone who dare looks down on our guild. I'll show them the power of Fairy Tail!"

"We'll show them!"

* * *

Later that evening, the members of Fairy Tail relaxed at the nearby inn, all wearing kimonos as spa robes.

"Look the stars are so beautiful!" said Wendy as she marveled at the clear night sky.

"I wonder if everyone else is training hard too... Maybe they're looking up at the stars just like us!"

Levi, Carla, and Lucy only looked on and smiled in agreement. Unbeknownst to all of them, what Wendy said was indeed true. Everyone in Fairy Tail, the Strauss siblings, Cana, the Raijinshuu, Gajeel, and Pantherlily were united by their gazes upon the stars despite the distance from each other.

Lucy, inspired by the sight declared, "I'll have to try harder too!"

After enjoying the night sky, almost everyone went to sleep. Almost everyone.

The young Nova hero was gazing up at the stars still wearing nothing but his swim trunks. The futons were uncomfortable as the folds and creases got caught in the scales of his wings and tail, so he sculpted a bed from the soft, white sand instead. "I wonder how everyone back at home is doing?"

Kyle loved it in Earthland. Despite having only been a resident for a short time, it was like a second home to the Nova boy already. As far as he could tell it was beautiful and peaceful (aside from a few guilds that were full of jerkasses). There was enough to do there to force Spiegelmann and Cassandra to think of some new events lest they go out of business. Plus, it was nice to be able to get away from his duties as Kaiser, even for a little while.

Regardless, he couldn't help but shift around on his bed of sand restlessly. Kyle wanted to relax, but how could he? Even with Tear, Cartalion, Piston, and Edea the possibility of an attack by the forces of the Black Mage and Gerald Darmoor kept him from relaxing. The image of Pantheon overrun and in flames sent shivers down his spine. What was the point of being Kaiser if he couldn't protect the people he loved?

"Kyle..." he heard a familiar voice say. His wings and tail stood up on end as he bolted into an upright position at the sound. Kyle looked around to look for the source of the voice, only to see nothing out of the ordinary.

"Heh, I'm so homesick that I'm hearing things." the boy muttered in an attempt to reassure himself.

"Kyle..." the voice repeated, with increased volume and with a rather annoyed tone. The normally stalwart and lionhearted boy was feeling incredibly unnerved at this point.

"Don't tell me I'm being haunted by ghosts..." he imagined the ghostly visages of departed friends and family moaning about how he failed to protect them.

"_Kyle..." _the voice repeated once more, this time even louder and really peeved.

Kyle began making exaggerated apologetic gestures in an attempt to appease the voice, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! There was nothing I could do! I was stuck here and useless! I'm sorry!"

"_**KYLE YOU BIG DUMMY!"**_

The boy jumped again, landing somewhat painfully on his rear from shock. A small shimmering pink fog appeared before clearing up to reveal Tear, alive and well in her secret hideout created by Eskalade.

"Tear you're alright!" said Kyle with tears at the edges of his eyes from his (imagined) experience of seeing the ghosts of everyone he cared about.

"Of course I am! Otherwise I wouldn't be a superhero!" she posed in a somewhat suggestive but still innocently girly manner, "A true hero never dies!"

She then sighed in frustration, "I can't believe you made me pose like that." she mumbled to someone off screen.

"Hey, you have to look cute at all times!" said a deep voice in such a feminine way that it would be easily mistaken for that of a really masculine sounding woman. Kyle knew that the voice belonged to no one but Eskalade. He didn't know anyone who spoke like the dragon after all. Still, Kyle knew that as weird as the dragon was, it was powerful.

"Anyway, how are you Kyle? Beldar was worried that the natives would try to murder you."

"They wouldn't..." said Kyle, "well some of them would." he amended as he thought of all the stories of the horrible monsters his guild mates fought and lived to tell of.

"At least you're okay. I told Beldar you're too strong for anyone to do in easily, but no!"

Kyle laughed, "It's good to see that you're the same as always Tear."

"Same here. What scared you anyway? Don't tell me the mighty Kaiser became a softie after being away from home for too long!" she teased.

"Uh... when you started talking out of nowhere I thought you were a ghost. I got really worried that I failed to protect you guys." he blushed, embarrassed by his display. How would anyone take him seriously if they found that he freaked out over ghosts like that?

"Oh. Sorry about that..." She trailed off as she realized she was staring at Kyle's toned, tanned, and _shirtless_ body. His bulging biceps writhed and flexed innocently as her childhood friend scratched his head sheepishly from his earlier embarrassment. Kyle's pectoral muscles moved as a result, bend and twisting along with his arms. She watched them rise and fall along with the blue haired boy's every breath. Six pack abs so defined they could be used as a washboard covered his stomach, supporting and reacting to Kyle's every movement. Even his neck looked thick and strong, at least for a sixteen year old. If she wasn't also looking at her friend's youthful face she probably would have mistaken him for a model or teen bodybuilder.

The hopelessly dense Kyle hadn't a clue to why his friend was drooling and staring at him blankly and started waving at the display. "Um, Grandis to Tear? Is this video feed broken?"

"Oh, uh sorry. I got distracted." she quickly replied, now embarrassed herself as she wiped the drool from her lips.

"My my, is my little angel succumbing to her adolescent desires already? How time flies!"

"Shut up you stupid dragon!"

"So how are things at home Tear?" asked Kyle, still unaware of what was going on.

"Nothing is really going on right now. It's boring really. Though all of the soldiers are on high alert and watching for bad guys."

"I kind of expected something like that." Even talking to his reliable childhood friend for the first time in a while couldn't alleviate his lingering fears and worries.

Noticing the worry on Kyle's face, Tear tried to change the subject. "How did you like the package we sent you? I had everyone pitch in as a present."

"It was great! I really missed Selene's Dragogoth tail soup. The letters from you and Velderoth were the best of all! He wanted us to meet at our old Helisium Force base."

Tear almost cringed at the thought of meeting with her former other best friend turned traitor, but she rued the thought of ruining Kyle's mood even more.

"Yeah, it'll be great! So how's it like there?" she managed to say behind a forced smile.

"Almost everyone here is nice and fun to hang out with!" He brushed his hand through the sand, "The beach here is beautiful and much better than Gold Beach. There aren't that many monsters unless you go hunting for them. A lot of people here use magic as their main form of fighting."

"You mean like those Magician Maplers?"

"Some of them are, but a lot of them aren't. One of my guild mates, Natsu, is a Fire Dragon Slayer who breathes fire and punches you with it! Erza uses all sorts of weapons and armor and fights people like a Warrior with Thief-like speed. She's also pretty and models a lot!"

"Say... do you _like_ any of them?" asked Tear with a twinge of jealous present on her face.

"Like? Well I like all of them as friends. What do you mean?"

Must he always act like a dummy? thought Tear at her friend's dense behavior.

"I mean,_ like like_, as in you really _like_ someone. Even..." Tear started twiddling her thumbs nervously, "The kind of like when you kiss someone."

"Huh? Oh I didn't kiss anyone here. Why are you asking?"

"Oh nothing..." The display started to flicker a little. "Why is the screen flickering Eskalade?"

"Oh dear, it looks like the soul battery I used to power the display is running out."

"Then charge it you annoying, perverted dragon!"

"That's not very nice. Even if I wanted to, the battery takes at least twenty-four hours to charge. You better say your good-byes since you won't be talking to him until at least tomorrow night."

"Ugh! Sorry Kyle, it looks like that's all the time we have."

"That's okay, seeing you was the best thing that happened today."

The screen began to turn into static, "See you soon, Kyle."

"Right back at you, Tear. Good night." The screen then vanished.

He sighed, "Now what am I supposed to do..." Kyle had nothing to do but gaze up at the stars before fatigue finally let him sleep.

* * *

The following day everyone was preparing to train again.

"Man, this is the life!" said Natsu as he bounced up and down to warm up.

"We've really got to get back in shape!" added Gray while stretching.

"After just two days our magic power has gone up a good bit!" Wendy said as she wiped the sweat from her brow.

"If we keep this progress up catching up the times in three months won't be such a dream after all." said Erza, already primed to train with one of her silver swords.

From behind a palm tree Juvia was imitating Gray's stretching exercises, "I'm doing the same stretches as Gray-sama! It makes my heart tremble!" she thought to herself.

Natsu took off in a running sprint with tire shaped stones tied to his back with ropes, "Just you wait, all you other guilds! You'll see the results of three months of a fairy's flame training!"

Lucy was resting on the sand after another one of her magic power exercises, "At first I was thinking, "Just three months!" But with efficient training we'll be able to pull it off with time to spare."

"Aye!" agreed Happy. Suddenly Lucy was pushed upward from some force under her. The sand shifted to reveal a maiden with pink hair wearing a stereotypical maid outfit.

"Princess, there's trouble!" the maiden said.

"Where do you think you're coming out from?!" cried Lucy, realizing that she was sitting on Virgo's head.

"I'm ready for my punishment."

"Virgo!" said Happy.

"The Maid Celestial Spirit." added Carla.

"Come to think of it, with Lucy being suspended in Fairy Sphere for seven years, all of her contracted spirits must have been in the Celestial Spirit World the whole time."

"Your poor spirits! It's all Lucy's fault!" cried Juvia in tears at the spirits' predicament.

"No, it's not really a problem..." replied Virgo, looking down distraught. "The Celestial Spirit World is teetering on the verge of destruction."

She then bowed respectfully, "Would you all please help us out?"

"What the heck..." mumbled Gray.

"What did you say?" asked Erza, shocked by the statement.

"The Celestial Spirit King is waiting for you. I've come to bring you all to him immediately."

"All right, leave it to us! When there's a friend in need..."

"Hold on!" interjected Lucy, the Celestial Spirit Mage. "Humans are not supposed to be allowed in the Celestial Spirit World."

"As long as you wear the clothes of the Celestial Spirits, you'll be able to move freely within the Celestial Spirit World." The Maiden Spirit put her arms out to her sides as if to curtsy, "Here we go!"

A huge magic circle formed underneath the feet of the Fairy Tail members present.

"Wait, we're not ready- wah!" They screamed as they were suddenly transported away.

Kyle, who had just gotten up walked over to the scene, "Hey guys!" He was surprised to find no one but Jet and Droy there, despite the clamor they were causing earlier.

"Why were we left behind..." wondered the two members of Shadow Gear.

"Where is everyone?"

"They went to the Celestial Spirit World..."

"Huh? Celestial Spirit World?"

* * *

After a lengthy explanation Kyle from Jet and Droy the Nova boy finally understood what happened.

"So Lucy's Celestial Spirits were in trouble and called everyone to go help them."

"That's it... and Levy is gone again!" the two sobbed.

"I'll... let you two cry it out."

Kyle walked away unsure of what to do. The beach was fun and all, but it wasn't a very good place to train, at least for him. Back home, the best way to train was to hunt down as many high-level monsters you can. He couldn't find any of that here.

He summoned Kaiserium into his palm in its usual burst of flame. Something about it felt off. Mind you, it was still a very trusty and reliable sword, easily one of the most powerful in existence. But it felt, duller than it used to. It's as if its hundreds or thousands of years of use have finally started to take its toll on the aging weapon.

"I wonder if there is anyone here who can fix it..." Still, he wasn't so hasty to simply rush off and ask random blacksmiths if they could fix the heirloom of a blade. After all, magic here in Earthland was a lot different than magic from Grandis or even the Maple World. What if they broke it or something?

He decided to consult the spirit of the previous Kaiser for advice. Kyle sat cross legged on the sand and reached deep into himself, withdrawing the spirit for a consultation. The spirit that appeared looked a lot like him, only older, in full armor and a pale blue due to being a spirit.

"My successor, what is it you wish to ask me?"

"If you don't mind me asking, how would you upgrade Kaiserium?"

"Why do you ask? Is it not satisfactory?"

"No, no. It's the best sword I ever had, especially since I managed to take it back from Magnus. It's just that... something about it doesn't feel right. It should feel, stronger and sharper I guess. It's like I've been trying use the blade while it was still sheathed or something."

"How perceptive of you... I did in fact put a seal on Kaiserium's power before I died."

"What! Why didn't you tell me?!" Kyle asked in a mixture of surprise and anger.

"I didn't want Magnus to know and forcibly unseal it himself when he stole it."

"Then I managed to beat Magnus after a 1 vs 1 fight, so how do I unseal it?"

"Normally I'd tell you to use Magnus's two horns as a catalyst, but since I sliced one to pieces its useless now."

"Well I have the other one since Edea told me to hold onto it, but what can I do to replace the horn that you cut to pieces?"

"Well, you'd have to find an artifact with an incredibly powerful source of draconic power similar to that of a Nova warrior like yourself."

"So you mean, like the scale of a really strong dragon?"

"That would suffice, however I do remember that your Dragon Slayer friends said their dragons went missing. So I am unsure about how you would go about finding one."

"That just means I have to search for one!" yelled Kyle, psyching himself up for the search.

"Hold on, do you even know where to _start_ looking?"

That made Kyle freeze as the fact dawned upon him. "Uh oh, then how am I supposed to unlock Kaiserium's full power then?!"

"Calm your nerves young Kaiser, getting flustered won't solve anything."

Kyle listened to his predecessor and took a deep breath, "Still, if I have a chance at getting more power to protect everyone, I want to take it you know?"

"I understand, and I believe I may have the solution to your problem."

"Really? What is it?"

"I can try to attune you to the magical signature of the dragons thanks to your Nova blood enhanced by the power of all the Kaisers before you. Thus you'll be able to "feel" whether or not there is a dragon close by."

"That sounds great! Can you try it now?"

"Allow me to warn you that there may be some temporary side effects."

"Side effects?"

"You may adopt some more dragon like traits as a result. Things such as larger horns, more scales, and dragon-like pupils for example."

"That sounds a lot like my Dragon Saber mode."

"It does indeed, you'll essentially be between your normal appearance and Final Figuration until you no longer need the form. In addition, the transformation may not feel pleasant."

"You mean, it'll hurt?"

"Yes, though there is may be additional benefit from this. Doing so may unlock the power of the dragon's blood running through your veins, allowing you to increase your power further as well as your aptitude for learning dragon-like abilities."

"Do you think I could learn Dragon Slayer magic then?" said Kyle starry-eyed at the thought.

"It is a definite possibility, but let's focus on the present for now."

"Right, I'm ready!"

"Then let us begin."

As the spirit reentered Kyle's body the boy was suddenly wracked with pain. It began from his chest and slowly but surely spread out across the rest of his body. He gritted his teeth as he tried to withstand the nearly unbearable agony which covered him from head to toe. His muscles felt like gelatin that was being stretched and pummeled, his bones cracked and ached in protest, even his eyes felt like someone had poured acid into them. He didn't shout or scream though, for he was already used to such an experience from his first willing Final Figuration, even as the feeling changed to feel as though he were swimming in molten lava.

The feeling eventually passed, and Kyle was free to stand up and look himself over. The first thing that he noticed was that his fingernails had sharpened into claws. Just as he predecessor told him, there were now patches of small scales on his arms, legs, chest, and back. While checking his back he noticed that his wings were considerably larger than usual, looking much like how they do before and during Final Figuration with their frames tinted crimson compared to their usual brown. His tail had also grown considerably in size and length, looking much like an actual dragon's tail.

He walked over the water to see his reflection, and noticed that he also looked a few years older with a more chiseled looking chin and mature looking eyes which also had serpentine slits for pupils. His ears had become pointy and his teeth had elongated into small fangs like Natsu's, giving him an almost elven appearance. In addition, his already respectable muscles had bulked up in size, leaving him with a build and height similar to that of Laxus.

"This is actually pretty cool." he remarked in, to his surprise, a deeper voice sounding closer to Piston or Cartalion than his own.

"I would suggest you stay out of the public eye," reminded the previous Kaiser, "your current form may be intimidating to a normal person."

"Good point." Kyle quickly flew back to the inn, quietly opening the window and closing it to avoid catching anyone's attention. He managed to fit in his clothes, though they were a tight fit and he'd probably be better off buying some new ones. With his larger horns it was near impossible to try and hide them, so he ended up just donning his armor.

"Now what should I do?" asked Kaiser's successor.

"Clear your thoughts and focus on looking for a sensation similar to the power you currently feel in every fiber of your being."

He did as he was instructed, closing his eyes and clearing his head of all thoughts except for finding a dragon. At first, he felt nothing in the vicinity. Though eventually there was then a faint, but noticeable feeling, akin to putting one's hand over a candle flame. It was weak, but definitely there. He turned in the direction of the sensation before opening his eyes, which happened to stare into the heart of a volcanic mountain range.

"There!" he exclaimed as he opened the window in preparation for take off. He leaped off and unfurled his wings before using his Air Lift ability to jet off into the open sky.

* * *

**Volcanic Mountain Range**

* * *

"This place is hot..." muttered Kyle as he arrived. "The source of the dragon-like power was coming from this volcano, so where is it?"

Kyle quickly found out that despite his natural resistance to fire, walking near a volcano in heavy plate mail was _not_ a good idea. The armor only amplified the heat and made him sweat heavily, a rarity for the half-dragon. Nevertheless he pressed on to find the dragon that lived here. Due to the lack of monsters he decided to just dismiss it entirely, to which he immediately felt relief. He then decided to try and fly around a particular peak instead of trek the whole way as a result of the rocky terrain.

Passing a river a lava, he noticed a large crevice in the rock that served as an opening to a cavern. Curious, Kyle landed in front of it and peered inside.

"Hello? Is anyone there? I'm looking for a dragon."

He quickly took a step back as two massive, shining red eyes opened and pierced the darkness of the pitch black cave.

"**WHO ARE YOU!" **a powerful and incredibly deafening voice boomed, fire erupting from the entrance. Kyle felt an overwhelmingly suffocating presence from inside the cave. Whoever was inside meant business.

"My name is Kyle. I'm a member of the guild Fairy Tail. I'd like to ask you for one of your scales so I can unseal my sword." the Nova calmly replied, standing his ground.

"**ARE YOU SO NAIVE TO THINK THAT I WOULD AGREE TO SUCH A DEMAND! I REFUSE TO INTERFERE IN THE LIVES OF HUMANS!"**

"What if I tell you that I'm not human?"

The voice quieted down to a dull roar, **"So you are one of those demons who've come to challenge me just because I could not destroy E.N.D. ****four hundred years ago.****"**

Kyle was puzzled by this statement, "Demon?" He then remembered his current appearance, which his predecessor did mention to be scary looking. "Oh, you mean my horns, wings, and tail. I'm actually from another world, and I have more in common with you than a demon. What's your name anyway?"

"**DON'T YOU DARE LIE TO ME! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHO YOU'RE DEALING WITH?"** A massive pillar of flame large enough to engulf an office building filled the area in front of Kyle.

"It's the truth! It's also because I don't know who you are that I'm asking! What's your problem!"

"**FOOLISH CREATURE! I AM THE ONE AND ONLY IGNEEL, THE FLAME DRAGON KING! MIND YOUR TONGUE!"**

"Igneel? So you're Natsu's dad! I can't wait to tell him that I found you!"

The Flame Dragon King looked for any trace of deceit in Kyle's eyes, only to find none.

"**So you're a friend of Natsu.****" **

"Yeah! He's pretty strong, but he needs help with battle tactics. He also overdoes things a lot. The last time he used the Lightning Flame Dragon Roar he fell out cold."

Igneel remembered Grandeeney's words of how his son did such things, **"How did you find me? None but the other dragons have spoken to me these past fourteen years."**

"I'm a Nova, which basically means I'm half-dragon. I used that aspect like a sensor to find you. You hid yourself pretty well."

"**Not bad.** **Very well, I will give you one of my scales on one condition."**

"I'll do it as long as it isn't shady."

"**Do not tell Natsu my location." **

"Eh? He's been looking for you everywhere! Why are you hiding from him?"

"**THAT IS NOT FOR YOU TO KNOW! I HAVE MY REASONS!"**

Kyle would have argued, but for the first time since coming to this world he felt truly intimidated by the being before him. He could probably give the dragon a good fight, though he could definitely be creamed by Flame Dragon King if he wasn't careful. As much as he hated to admit it, it probably wasn't a good idea to engage this dragon.

"You have my word, I won't tell Natsu a thing about your location."

"**Then we have a deal." **A massive red scaled claw with yellow, leathery skin appeared holding a scale. The scale was the size of a small shield, but it looked tiny in the talons of the dragon. Kyle took it into his hands, feeling the dragon's power coursing through it even after it had been separated from its host.

"**NOW BEGONE AND NEVER COME BACK!"** ordered the mighty dragon. To which Kyle reluctantly complied, but not before leaving a message.

"All children love their parents. Don't you know that you're making Natsu sad by hiding here?" He then unfurled his wings and left for the beach again.

The king of the fire dragons returned to his chambers once more, mulling over Kyle's parting message, **"I'm sorry Natsu, but I cannot interfere with your life any longer. I know you cannot hear me, but know that I am always watching you."**

* * *

**Black Mage's Chambers – Maple World**

* * *

Arkarium once again appeared in the chambers of his master.

"You've requested my presence master?"

"**I've looked into this... Earthland. It seems that your information was correct. It is a gold mine in terms of powerful magical artifacts and beings."**

"Thank you, my lord. Does this mean-"

"**Yes, prepare an invasion force immediately. Our target is the Pantheon Grand Temple. Your mission is to steal the technology they used to create the portal so we may use it for ourselves. There are two particular beings which I intend to meet and subjugate."**

"As you wish." Arkarium excused himself from the room soon after.

"**As soon as I control this Zeref and Acnologia, I'll have command over death and destruction itself! Then no one, not even the other Transcendences, will be able to stop me!"**

The corrupted Transcendence of Light then let out a triumphant and sadistic burst of laughter that echoed through the halls of his castle and beyond.

* * *

I'm sorry about the long wait time guys. A combination of being forced to shop with my parents, doctor's visits, a road trip, and working on my other fictions made this take a while.

I didn't send Kyle to the Celestial Spirit World with everyone since I felt that there was a large usable gap in the three months they were gone to continue Kyle's part of the story, since he hasn't been given much prominence outside of fight scenes so far.

I kind of branched off into a lot of scenes of my own imagination (including that fanservice scene for anyone interested) since Maplestory is not the keenest game on storytelling and keeping the continuity straight (in fact there are so many glaring errors that it makes some quest lines hard to follow). Otherwise it was a good deal of fun to write. Sorry it's so short (at least in my opinion) but I want to keep things flowing along and not extend the chapter with too much filler or dialogue you may have already heard/read in the original series.

That's it for now. Please tell me what you think in a review and favorite this story if you want to see more. Thanks for reading!

P.S. It's highly likely that I'm going to feature the Maple Alliance in the next chapter. If you have any OCs you'd like to submit (especially Explorers) PM me or post them in a review. I'd be more than happy to feature them and give you guys credit. Thanks again guys!


End file.
